To Be Protected
by Midnight Wanderland
Summary: AU, It's a new semester at Shikon no Tama University. Enter new transfers Kagome Higurashi and her adopted sister Ayame Kudo Higurashi, but what are they hiding? These strong willed girls are about to learn being 'Protected' isn't always a bad thing. (Complete/better summary inside) InuxKag, KogxAya, MirxSan, SessxRin, rated for bad language and maybe citrus in later chapters.
1. Moving in

I do not own Inuyasha that privilege goes to the wonderful Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi

Okay guys and gals this is my first fan fiction so be nice. So here goes

Summary: AU It's the beginning of a new year at Shikon no Tama University, the only university that caters to all, demons, half-demons, demon slayers, monks, priestesses, and humans alike. Enter new transfers Kagome Higurashi and her adopted sister Ayame Kudo Higurashi. Both are humans and they share an apartment with two other humans Rin Murayama and Sango Karyuudo that is on campus. As demons are not known for being kind the human (girls) must be 'Protected' by a demons on campus. Rin and Sango are already 'Protected' by Sesshomaru and Miroku but what about Kagome and Ayame who will 'Protect' them and do they even need to be 'Protected'? What are they hiding and will it change everyone's life forever? InuXKag, MirXSan, SessXRin and KogaXAya.

WARNING: to people who like Kikyo do not read this because there is a lot of Kikyo bashing.

To Be Protected

Ch. 1: Move-in day

It was move-in day at Shikon no Tama University and many of the students are watching as the newbies are struggling to move in their stuff in the horrible heat. Inuyasha Nishimura, a junior at the Uni. was watching as a freshman stumbled and dropped the box he had been carrying on his toes, and he burst out laughing. At his outburst his friends Miroku Houshi and Koga Ookami looked at him then followed his eye-line and laughed as well.

"Man, this year is gonna be great," Inuyasha said as he caught his breath.

"Yeah… Wonder if any of the fishes are cute?" That's Miroku for you, always the lech. Both Koga and Inuyasha looked at him and rolled their eyes. They both knew that even though Miroku was a lech and liked to grope the girls, he'd only ever gotten serious about one, Sango Karyuudo, also a junior, but he constantly ended up with a red hand mark on his cheek when he groped her or unconscious if she was really mad.

"Hey, didn't Sango say that she and Rin were getting some new transfers as their new roommates?" asked Koga.

"Yeah she did. Maybe they need help moving in," said Inuyasha as he started to head toward the junior apartments with Koga and Miroku right behind him.

Kagome Higurashi was excited about going to S.n.T.U. even if there were a lot of demons, half-demons, demon slayers, monks and priestesses along with the normals (humans) that studied there. She looked over to her adopted sister Ayame Kudo Higurashi and smiled. Both her and Ayame grew up really sheltered and this was the first time ever that Kagome's father had allowed them to stay away form home, let alone live there.

"So that's the last of it," said Kagome as she put down the last box. As she straightened up she looked around and took in her surroundings. The living room and kitchen were a good size and every thing was new, modern and updated. _I guess that's what we get for coming to a rich college_, she thought. Many of the students came from wealthy families and they pretty much ruled the school, but Kagome and Ayame were not going to be part of that crowd.

"So you two all moved in?" asked a sweet voice from behind them. They both turned to look at one of their new roommates. Rin Murayama was a petite girl who couldn't have been taller than 5'3" but she's beautiful with her expressive chocolate brown eyes, long black hair that reached her mid back and she was slender yet curvy.

"Yeah all our stuff is in, so do we just pick our rooms?" asked Ayame.

"Yup," replied Rin. "Both Sango and I have already chosen our rooms," she said as she pointed to two doors. "But the other two are for you two too choose from," she said smiling. That was one thing about Rin that both girls had noticed she smiled a lot.

Both Ayame and Kagome looked at each other then bolted to the unoccupied rooms, both understanding silently that whichever door they opened first was going to be their room. Luckily both went to different doors so they knew they wouldn't be fighting. Kagome opened her door and gasped, she also heard Ayame gasp as well. _Oh, kami_, she thought, _this is great_. As she walked into her room she looked around. The room it's self was a large size with enough room for a queen size bed with a nightstand, a chest of draws, a sitting area with a little coffee table and a comfy looking chair, a desk and a stand for a T.V. There were also two doors besides the one that she had entered through. One lead to a good size closet and the other an on-suite bathroom. The bathroom had a large soaking tub separate form the shower, which was glassed in and had a little bench seat built in. There were two vanities on with a sink and the other had a lower counter and a little stool that was in front of it. Kagome walked back out into the bedroom and walked over to the huge window over looking the woods that backed up to that side of campus. _Beautiful_, she thought. As she was looking out her window she heard a knock on her door. She turned toward her door and in the doorway stood her other new roommate.

"Soooo, like your new room?" the other girl asked. She had introduced herself as Sango Karyuudo earlier that day when they had first started moving in. Sango was tall at 5'8" with an athletic build that spoke of her training as a demon slayer. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore only a little makeup just some pink eye shadow around her brown eyes. Kagome nodded answering the other girl's question.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "But did you and Rin chose your rooms so that Ayame or I could have this room… or…"

"No," interrupted Sango. "All the rooms are the same except for the view and between you and me I'd rather look over the campus than some woods." Kagome relaxed at the other girls' words glad that the others hadn't been put out.

"Kagome, Kagome!" yelled Ayame as she ran into Kagome's room. "You have to see my room. It's awesome and…" Ayame stopped talking, as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rin yelled as she went to the door and opened it.

Who could be that at the door well you'll have to wait and read the next one.

Well thank you for reading and review please.


	2. Meeting the Guys and Making an Enemy

I do not own Inuyasha that privilege goes to the wonderful Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi

Previously:

"I'll get it!" Rin yelled as she went to the door and opened it. (Who is at the door?)

To Be Protected

Ch. 2. Meeting the guys and making an Enemy

As Rin opened the door she revealed a beautiful man with straight moon white/silver hair, cold golden eyes, two markings on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. Immediately one could tell that he was not human but demon and a very powerful one at that and an unhappy one if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Ah… Sesshomaru," Rin stammered. "Wh... What brings you here?" The man/demon, Sesshomaru, seemed to ignore her question or didn't care to answer and instead asked his own question as he walked inside. (You thought is was Inu but nope.)

"Are you finished unpacking Rin?" Rin looked up at him and nodded her head and started to say, "But, I was going to help Kagome and Ayame unpack… as well…" her words drifted off as she looked at his eyes. While yes he was usually expressionless Rin could read his moods anyways, she was one of the few and the only one not related to him that could. During this whole interaction Sango, Kagome and Ayame watched. Sango watched bemused while Kagome and Ayame watched confused. Rin just sighed and looked over at her roommates with apologetic eyes. Kagome caught the look and said, "That's okay Rin, and if you have something else Ayame and I could unpack ourselves or recruit Sango to help." Rin looked relived with Kagome's words but the next person who spoke killed that relived feeling.

"Yeah don't worry about it Rin," came the voice from the still open doorway. "Go be the maid you're supposed to be." The nasty voice belonged to none other than Kikyo Hagiwara, one of Sango and Rin's old roommates from the pervious year. Kikyo and her group were rich, party girls and while yes Sango was from a wealthy family didn't enjoy partying 24/7 and Rin fell into neither of those categories. Rin was actually only at S.n.T.U. because of Sesshomaru, who wanted her there, but everyone presumed that he brought her there as a maid, especially the other rich kids. However none of them really knew the real reason.

At this new person's words both Kagome and Ayame's hackles rose, and even thought they weren't able to read Sesshomaru like Rin they could feel the anger and irritation rolling off of him at the other girl's comment. He knew others gave her a hard time about him bringing her there but it was none of their business and he didn't like the sad look that Rin's eyes now showed. He was about to speak when another voice joined in.

"Ya know Kikyo, even if you're rich it still doesn't give you the right to treat someone like that," said a masculine voice. All the girls turned toward the voice and both Ayame and Kagome just stared.

_The one in the front is gorgeous_, Kagome thought. The man in the front was tall and he wore a red muscle shirt and loose cargo shorts. He had the same colored eyes and hair as the man Rin called Sesshomaru, but his eyes weren't cold like the other man's but burned with what it seemed to be anger. As she was looking him over when she got to the top of his head there were these two little triangular dog-ears on the top of his head. _They are so white and cute. I wanna touch 'em_, thought Kagome as her fingers twitched.

A different guy had caught Ayame's attention. This one was just as tall as the one in the front, which was about 6' or more but instead of silver hair he had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He too wore a muscle shirt but his was blue and he also wore cargo shorts. _There's something familiar about him, but what,_ Ayame stopped mid thought. _Oh, no. Oh, kami, NO! What is Koga doing here_, she thought in a panic. She really started to panic when he looked her way.

As Inuyasha and the guys got to the girls' floor they could hear Kikyo's harsh comment. None of them liked Kikyo especially after she had cheated on Inuyasha last year, so no one had a problem when Inuyasha got on her case. _Kami, why did I ever date her?_ Inuyasha thought as she turned to him. Sure she was pretty with her nice body, pretty face and long dark hair but under it all she was ugly. _Maybe all the skin distracted me_, he thought. _The guys were right back then when they said that she dressed like a slut with her too tight clothes. _He sighed and caught two unfamiliar scents.

He looked past Kikyo into Sango and Rin's apartment. He saw his brother standing behind Rin looking pissed, and then he noticed Sango standing with two unfamiliar girls. _Must be the new roommates_. He looked them over as he saw a really dark redhead with her hair in pigtails and hazel eyes but the next girl made him do a double take. _She looks a lot like Kikyo_, he thought, _but something about her appearance feels wrong_. She was beautiful with her long raven colored hair that reached her hips. A Cupid's bow mouth, with an oval face and high cheekbones but what really caught his attention was her eyes. They were a vivid midnight blue with what seemed to be silver specks that seemed to almost make her eyes look like they were the night sky. Not to mention she had a rocking body. She was about as tall as Sango, with long legs, curves in all the right places and a large chest if her tight top was any indication.

While Inuyasha was ogling the raven-haired beauty Koga was enchanted by the dark redhead. She was smaller than the two girls she stood next to but taller than Rin. She had a slender yet muscular build. _She's built like a runner, hmmmmmm; wonder if she'll run at night with this heat?_ Koga thought with a smirk. She was wearing a white tank and small green running shorts that was giving him an eye full of creamy skin. As he was checking out her legs he didn't notice her panicked eyes.

As both Koga and Inuyasha had stopped dead in their tracks it was Miroku who continued forward into the apartment. He was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt with dark baggy cargo shorts. His violet eyes were dancing with laughter. Of course he only had eyes for Sango who was pointedly ignoring him. Like Ayame and Kagome she was wearing a tight tank and short running shorts, but instead of a white tank with green or red shorts she was wearing a dark pink top with black shorts. However unlike his friends, who had yet to move he continued farther in and toward the newcomers. As he made his way toward the girls this seemed to snap Inuyasha and Koga out of their trance, but it was too late. Miroku was standing in front of them grabbing their hands and asking them a question.

"Would one or both of you lovely ladies do me the honor of bearing my child?" Both Kagome and Ayame looked at each other then back at the weird guy that had just asked them to bear his child. Sango groaned, Rin looked elsewhere, Sesshomaru didn't care, Inuyasha and Koga were fuming, and Kikyo was still being a bitch.

"You two should probably say yes, cause he's gonna be the only guy to even be interested in you," Kikyo said snidely. "'Course he says that to every girl regardless if she's pretty, well every girl except Rin that is." She said making another dig at Rin. That was the final straw for Kagome. She gave Miroku a too sweet smile and yanked her hand back. At this point Miroku was a little scared of the raven-haired beauty and Ayame was hiding her smirk behind the hand she had taken back from Miroku. They all watched as the girl started walking toward the snickering Kikyo, who had yet to notice the other girl coming toward her. When the other girl stopped in front of her she finally noticed her.

"What do you want bitch?" Kikyo fumed. She had noticed how Inuyasha had been staring at her and it pissed her off. _We look alike, that's probably why,_ she thought. _He's not over me._ She had started smirking again when the other girl gave her a too sweet smile as well, that was until she grabbed the bitchy girl by her minuscule shirt. "Wh… What are you doing?" she sputtered.

"Taking out the trash," Kagome growled back. She dragged a sputtering Kikyo out the door, past the awe struck Koga and Inuyasha and shoved her into the hall.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Kikyo. "Your social status will be non-existent. Your next two years here are going to suck and you'll be miserable!" Kagome had already turned to go back into the apartment, when she turned and looked at Kikyo.

"Let's see you try," she challenged. This resulted in a gasp from everyone but Ayame, who knew her sister and the fact she could care less about social status, and Sesshomaru who didn't care but respected the girl's spine.

"No one will 'Protect' you!" Kikyo screamed. That comment confused both Kagome and Ayame but everyone else was shocked and some were angry at the girl's words. (Bet you can't guess who was angry.)

"I don't care about being 'Protected', whatever the hell that means, but I will tell you this," she said as she walked back toward the other girl. Kagome was taller than Kikyo so she bent her head down and got in her face. "If I ever and I mean **_ever_** catch you trying to belittle, mess with or just be plain mean to anyone I care about I can guarantee nothing you do to me will come even close to the hell I will put you through." Kagome straightened up and turned to go back into the apartment until it seemed as if she forgot something and she turned back around and said one final thing. "Heed my words bitch, because I don't make ideal threats. Insult anyone of the people I care about, " she pointed to Rin, Sango and Ayame. "And you'll wish you never met me." Well and truly finished with the other girl Kagome turned around and walked into the apartment closing the door as Kikyo screeched. She looked at the demons in the room that had uncomfortable looks on their faces. The guy with the dog-ears had them pinned to his head. She looked at the others and asked a question.

"What's 'Protected' mean?"

Dun Dun Duun cliffhanger.

Read and review.


	3. What it means

I do not own Inuyasha that privilege goes to the wonderful Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi

Previously:

Well and truly finished with the other girl Kagome turned around and walked into the apartment closing the door as Kikyo screeched. She looked at the demons in the room that had uncomfortable looks on their faces. The guy with the dog-ears had them pinned to his head. She looked at the others and asked a question.

"What's 'Protected' mean?"

To Be Protected

Ch. 3- What it means…

Everyone in the room was looking at Kagome as if she had lost her mind, well everyone except Ayame who was just as confused as Kagome. The first one to break the silence was Sango, but it was not the way anyone expected the silence to be broken. Sango burst out laughing and clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. _What the hell is Sango laughing for_, thought Rin. _This is a serious matter and no time for her to be laughing_. Sango started to straighten up as she wiped the tears from her eyes and caught the glare that Rin was sending her way.

"Oh, come on Rin," started Sango. "Don't glare at me. This is the first time ever that someone treated Kikyo like she treats everyone who is 'beneath' her. I know we need to be worried about her decree but it was still great seeing someone put Kikyo in her place." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, still confused here," said Kagome. "What the hell does 'Protected' mean? And why does it even matter if Ayame and I are protected or not?" Both Rin and Sango looked at the two other girls with expressions akin to horror. At this point both Ayame and Kagome were getting tired of being confused, when someone butted in.

"Are you two stupid?" asked the guy with the doggy-ears. Both Ayame and Kagome turned toward him with death glares. Just as the girls were going to retort he continued. "You came to this school without even knowing that?" Both girls looked at each other then back at the others and shook their heads.

"No, and to be entirely honest," started Ayame. "What the **_hell_** does it mean anyway? And we are not going to ask a fourth time, so spill." All the others looked at each other then almost all of them looked to Sango, who looked around at everyone else and said, "Oh no you don't. I'm not going to be the one explaining all of this." She was glaring at everyone as she said it as well.

"Will one of you please just tell us!" both girls yelled. There was a collective sigh that rang out through the room. Both Kagome and Ayame were starting to get irritated when someone finally started to explain.

"Okay how about this first," said the weird guy with the purple shirt. "We introduce ourselves and then we will explain, how's that sound?" He looked at everyone expectantly. Inuyasha and Koga sighed but were slightly delighted to be able to learn the other girls' names. Rin and Sango nodded their heads and well Sesshomaru didn't seem to care or agree with it.

"You all may explain to the new ones what it means to be a student here but Rin and I have some things to do," he said as he turned toward the door. "Come here, Rin." Rin for once was not blindly following him, which surprised everyone but none more so than Sesshomaru and Rin herself. "But Sesshomaru, I want to stay and help explain since it is partly my fault that they might not be 'Protected'," Rin said with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru was looking at her and just sighed and turned back around and sat on the comfy chair in the living room and brought Rin down onto his lap. At his action Rin's face became beet red because of the stares she was getting from the others. "So who's going to start?" Rin asked trying to get the attention off of her. Everyone looked to the guy that had come up with this whole idea. He sighed but introduced himself anyway.

"I'm Miroku Houshi, a junior. I come from an old line of monks and…" he started but was interrupted by Koga. "And he's a ladies man with a wandering hand so watch out…" as he was saying these words everyone heard a scream of "lecherous monk" and a sound of a slap. Ayame and Kagome turned back towards the other guy and saw him with a red handprint on his face with an extremely angry demon slayer standing over him. "See?" Koga said to get back everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"I'm next," said Koga. "I'm Koga Ookami, also a junior. I'm a wolf demon and I pretty much rule the ones on campus so if any of them give you a hard time let me know and I'll set them straight." As he finished he looked over toward the redhead expectantly. He heard her sigh but she straightened up from the wall she had been leaning on.

"I'm Ayame Higurashi," as she said her name the raven-haired girl's head shot up and looked over at the other girl with a confused look. Ayame knew why she was looking at her like that for; it was because she didn't call herself Ayame _Kudo_ Higurashi like she normally did. She knew she was going to have to explain her reasons to her sister after all the guys left. "I'm also a junior and it's my first year here. My major is Zoology focused mainly on wolves and their survival in modern times and the encroachment of humans into their territories." That caught Koga's attention because _hey if she's interested in wolves' maybe she'll like wolf _demons_ as well._ "And I'm human." She then looked over to the raven-haired girl who sighed but introduced herself as well.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she started and noticed that all the guys looked between her and Ayame and were most likely wondering how in the world they were related. "And to those who didn't guess, yes Ayame is my sister and that's all you need to know. I'm also a junior but it's my first year here as well. I'm double majoring in Business and Linguistics and I'm also human." She then looked over at the guy with the dog-ears. Inuyasha sighed but introduced himself anyway.

"Inuyasha Nishimura, junior. I'm a half dog-demon. Human mother, demon father. I'm also completely single…" he said suggestively and toward Kagome who just rolled her eyes and looked away. He heard his friends trying to hold in their laughter. He sighed but looked over to Sango who rolled her eyes as well.

"We already introduced ourselves this morning, but whatever," she said. "Sango Karyuudo, junior. Demon slayer, human. I've got a demon partner; a two-tailed fire cat named Kirara and my weapon of choice is my Hirakotsu. My major is Pre-Law and I also minor in Martial Arts." As she finished she looked over to Rin who sighed.

"Rin Murayama, junior, human and my major is Art and a minor in Music." Rin finished quickly then look up to Sesshomaru who just sighed quietly.

"Sesshomaru Nishimura, senior. Full dog-demon, older half-brother to the idiot over there." He indicated Inuyasha, who looked furious and both Kagome and Ayame were trying to hold in their laughter. "Major Business and Architecture." He seemed done so every one just looked around at everyone else. Kagome and Ayame were looking at the others expectantly waiting for their answer. Sango and Rin sighed at the same time, and looked to each other and with pleading eyes from Rin Sango started to explain.

"To be 'Protected' is almost essential for human girls on campus," Sango started, but noticed Ayame and Kagome's looks of unease. "The reason behind this is that you know that demons aren't the nicest of people." All the guys snorted, earning a glare from Sango. "So like twenty-five years ago there was this really powerful demon who ended up caring about a human that attended the school but when she was attacked, which was a common occurrence back in those days, he became furious and so he started to 'Protect' her. Several other demons started to notice what he was doing and in actuality the majority of them got along well with some of the humans and didn't care for it when their female friends were attacked, so they started 'Protecting' their friends as well. So it became an unspoken rule that if a girl is 'Protected' then no one, be it demon or otherwise can touch them without feeling the wrath of the demon who 'Protects' them. Of course the extent of the protection varies depending on the two."

"Can you give us some examples?" asked Ayame.

"Well there are those who only 'Protect' someone because of money. Some of the demons that come from non-wealthy families are sometimes paid by rich human girl's parents to be her 'Protector'. Others are just friends so a demon will just protect her like a little sister, those type are more common. Finally there are those who are possessive of the 'Protected' girl. These kinds won't let the girl date anyone while they are theirs to protect, but they can be with anyone they want. Also the possessive ones' wrath is most feared out of all the others because there are times that if someone, whether human or demon, looks at the girl for too long or accidently injures said girl, often times just those little infractions would set them off." As she said the last part Sango looked over at Miroku who had a possessive look in his eyes, then over at Sesshomaru who hadn't caught that she was talking about his and Rin's relationship.

"Okay," said Kagome. "So for one's own protection they need to be 'Protected' but what if they aren't or don't want to be, what then?" Ayame was nodding her head when both girls noticed the look of horror on their new friends faces.

"If you're not protected then that means you're fair game to the less civilized demons on campus," started Miroku. "As for not wanting to be 'Protected' well… That's never happened before so I don't really know how to answer that." Miroku was scratching his head at their question. _No one has ever not wanted to be protected_, he thought. Also at their question both Inuyasha and Koga were looking at them as if they had gone crazy.

"I don't think it matters if a girl wants to be 'Protected' or not, as long as the demon makes it known that a girl is under their protection then the feelings or will of the girl does not come into account," said Rin. This earned her a horrified glance from Ayame and Kagome. "What's the problem with being 'Protected'? Both Sango and I are."

"There's nothing wrong with it per-say but…" Kagome said looking at Ayame as she did. "Both Ayame and I are really independent and we grew up with a _really_ over-protective dad and if we end up with the possessive kind I think both Ayame and I would go crazy." At her statement both Koga and Inuyasha bristled because both had already been thinking of becoming their 'Protector' but both knew they were the possessive kind. "So who are your 'Protectors'?" asked Ayame of Rin and Sango. Rin just looked up at Sesshomaru and that answered all their questions about their relationship. _He's got to be the possessive kind if anything that has gone on today is any indication,_ thought Kagome. Both girls then turned to Sango then for her answer. Sango saw their looks and just sighed then glared at Miroku who had an innocent look on his face.

"My 'Protector' is Miroku," she said pointing to him with her thumb.

"Isn't he human?" asked Ayame. "I thought you said that they were _demon_ protectors not human." Sango just sighed but she wasn't the one to explain.

"He has demon blood somewhere in his history doesn't he," asked Kagome. Everyone turned surprised eyes toward her and she just rolled his eyes. "So that makes you a Returner. I'm guessing some kind of wind demon." Miroku nodded his head more surprised than the others, _no one has ever guessed that it was a wind demon without me telling them about his hand_, he thought. "How'd you get that," he asked. "No one ever guesses right unless I tell him or her about…" he lifted his right hand where you could see it wrapped in cloth that had prayer beads surrounding it. Everyone was waiting for her answer.

Kagome sighed but explained. "I could tell because I saw your right hand when you came in and held both Ayame's and I's hands. I also know a little about demonic ancestry and how it works. I'm guessing that's a wind tunnel that's in your hand." Miroku nodded still in shock. "The demon clan that had that kind of power was said to have died out several hundred years ago but there were some records that said some had mated with humans and had offspring with them, making half-demons. Most of these half-demons had next to no wind powers, it was hit-and-miss whether or not a child would be born with that power and to be entirely honest they looked completely human, unlike some other kinds of half-demons." Everyone, besides Ayame, was looking at her with surprise in their eyes, even Miroku who really didn't understand why he had the power while others in his family didn't. "Either way as time went on these children mostly mated with humans and the demon blood became more and more diluted but every once in awhile there would be a child born with the demonic abilities for instance, increased speed, strength, healing and usually a wind ability, like your hand. I'm betting you're also stronger, faster and heal faster than normal humans, more like a demon, right?" Miroku nodded his head at her question. _What she says makes sense_, he thought, _but how come she knows so much about this stuff and why didn't anyone ever explain it to me that way?_ Everyone was looking at her as if she had grown another head, well everyone but Ayame and Sesshomaru, who was looking at her with questioning eyes that unnerved her.

"Okay," started Miroku. "Riddle me this Bat-girl." That earned him a glare from both Kagome and Ayame, which he ignored. "How come it didn't show it's self until…"

"You were older, like maybe 7 or so?" Miroku looked at her in shock. "That's easy. You still do have human blood and when you were younger that blood was more dominate but as time went on your demon blood came more and more to the forefront and as it became more dominate your demonic abilities came out. I'm guessing the wind tunnel would pop out every now and then for awhile till it was just there." Miroku was shocked it was almost like she had been there and he wasn't the only one. Inuyasha and Koga were amazed that a human knew something about demons that even demons' themselves didn't know about.

"How come you know about this stuff?" asked Sango. She was amazed that Kagome knew so much about this when the demons and even her, who came from a long line of demon slayers, didn't know about it. Kagome just sighed and repeated what she had said earlier. "I just know a little about demon ancestry, that's all. Now back onto the topic of being 'Protected'." Sango mentally told herself to get more information from her later, once all the guys had left.

OHHHH… so Miroku has demon blood, and yes he does have his wind tunnel but it won't take his life, as he gets older.

Read and Review, and thanks to all those who have already reviewed. Each review makes me want to get the next chapter out faster so thank you! J


	4. Offers of 'Protection'

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that privilege goes to Rumiko Takahashi sensei.

Previously:

Kagome just sighed and repeated what she had said earlier. "I just know a little about demon ancestry, that's all. Now back onto the topic of being 'Protected'." Sango mentally told herself to get more information from her later, once all the guys had left.

Ch. 4- The Girls Find Out

Kagome was looking at the faces of those around her looking a little worried. Sango had a determined look on her face, Rin looked a little confused, Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha still looked shocked, Ayame had a worried look on her face as well, but it was Sesshomaru's expression that had Kagome worried. His eyes were searching as if he could read her mind and wanted the truth that she wasn't going to tell. _She's hiding something_, he thought,_ but what is it?_ Sesshomaru had noticed Ayame's earlier panicked look when she was looking at Koga, and that had tipped him off about something not being right; now with the knowledge that Kagome had demonstrated had him really curious as to what they were hiding.

"If you two are worried about having possessive 'Protectors' then I'll have some of my friends be them," everyone was surprised when Sesshomaru offered up his friends.

"Why?" Koga demanded. _What is he planning_, he thought. Koga wasn't the only one thinking this. Inuyasha knowing his brother and his friends, who followed him faithfully, was wondering about what was behind his brother's supposed good will. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and his friends and replied, "Well if they don't want possessive 'Protectors' then there is no one better than Takeshi and Riku, who aren't possessive in the least," _And they are completely loyal to me,_ he thought,_ so if I tell them to report back to me on anything strange happening around them I may be able to find out what they are hiding and if it will endanger Rin_. Both Ayame and Kagome looked at each other then back at Sesshomaru.

"That's okay," replied Kagome. "We'll be fine, and I'm guessing they are like unofficial protectors for Rin for when you're not around, right?" Sesshomaru didn't like her smug look but as she was correct he really didn't have much to go against, so he just glared at her. "I think Ayame and I will be fine. We just really can't go out at night or something like that I guess."

"Not gonna happen!" shouted Inuyasha. At his out burst both Ayame and Kagome looked him. "They won't just attack at night. They don't care if it's night or day when they want something, they just take it." Both girls looked at him in shock. "You need to be 'Protected' otherwise you will be hurt or worse." Inuyasha looked at their expressions of horror and didn't continue. Koga was looking between his friend and the strange girls. _Why don't they want to be 'Protected'?_ He thought. _There has to be more than them being independent and finally getting out from under their father._ Before he could voice his opinion Ayame spoke. "Still Kagome and I don't want to have our new freedom restricted and we don't want our lives to be put under the protection of someone we don't know…"

"Well you know us now, don't you?" said Koga. Ayame and Kagome looked at him and slowly nodded their heads. "So how about I be Ayame's 'Protector' and Inuyasha can be Kagome's…" his words started to drift off as he saw Ayame's panicked expression. _She looks terrified about me being her 'Protector', why_, he thought. "Is there something wrong with me being your 'Protector'?" he asked. Ayame just shook her head but didn't answer otherwise.

Kagome was looking at her sister worriedly. _There has to be some reason she is almost afraid of Koga_, she thought, _but what is it?_ As she looked around the room she thought, _okay time to get the guys out of here so that Ayame and I can talk_. "Can we have tonight to unpack and think about your offer and let you know our answers tomorrow?" Kagome asked. She looked between the guys but they nodded their heads in agreement and started to head toward the door. Koga and Inuyasha were the first out the door, but Miroku and Sesshomaru stayed behind for a little bit.

Sesshomaru was looking down at Rin with questioning eyes but nodded his head and said, "If you want to help your friends unpack you may and I will see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Rin on the top of her head, which earned a blush from the girl and then he left.

Miroku was talking with Sango. "Sango, my dear," his words earned him a glare. "Try and convince them that it's best for them to be 'Protected'." Sango nodded her head in agreement, understanding the danger that her friends would be in otherwise.

"Umm…I have one more quick question," started Ayame. "How do people tell if your 'Protected' or not?" At her question Sango showed her, her bracelet. It was a lot like Miroku's prayer beads that wrapped his right hand; they were a light blue but there was a little charm that hung from it. As Ayame looked closer she saw an intricate design. It was swirls that that became centered in the center of the charm, almost like a black hole.

"We all have something that we are able to wear everyday that has the symbol for our 'Protector'," Sango explained. "I have my bracelet, Rin has a necklace that has Sesshomaru's symbol but really it just depends on the 'Protector'. However that's only for the humans to know whom they belong to. For the demons, most of them only accept a scent mark. So it's really hard to get around them, and they are the more dangerous ones." Sango rolled her eyes and turned back to Miroku about to tell him to leave when he kissed her on the cheek, backed up, smiled then bolted out the door, leaving a very red faced Sango behind. "Perverted monk," Sango whispered while she gently touched her cheek and she had a small smile on her face. Then she felt someone looking at her and spun around to catch three girls smirking at her. She turned back to close the door then turned to her new friends.

"So now will you explain why you know so much about what Miroku is?" she asked looking pointedly at Kagome. Kagome just sighed and looked at Ayame and just sighed and nodded her head. Kagome then walked over to the door and touched it. After she touched it, it seemed to almost be swallowed by a shadow. While both Rin and Sango were still shocked by the door Kagome walked over to the windows and did the same thing. Ayame had gone unnoticed as she walked around the room closing the doors to the bedrooms and Kagome ended up doing the same thing to them as well. At this point both Sango and Rin were looking at them strangely. Ayame just sighed and looked at Kagome, who had just walked to the couches, and Kagome nodded her head and she pulled her necklace out of her shirt. The necklaces' chain was long and with the pendant reached to just over below her heart between her breasts. The pendant it's self was weird. It looked like a jewel but the colors were weird, like light and dark were swirling around inside of it. Then Sango and Rin looked over to Ayame who had taken out a similar necklace but her jewel was a swirling dark green.

Both girls gripped the jewels around their necks and there was a resounding crack as if Kagome and Ayame had broken the jewels they had been holding. Then there was a blinding light, which made Sango and Rin cover their eyes, and when they looked up they were beyond surprised…

Ohh another cliffhanger but do not fear I will update as fast as possible.

Read and review please, thanks.


	5. Truth, Reasons, and Who They Are

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so here's another chapter hope you enjoy!

I so do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that goes to Rumiko Takahashi sensei

Previously:

Both girls gripped the jewels around their necks and there was a resounding crack as if Kagome and Ayame had broken the jewels they had been holding. Then there was a blinding light, which made Sango and Rin cover their eyes, and when they looked up they were beyond surprised…

Ch. 5- Truth, Reasons and Why

What they saw when they opened their eyes beyond shocked them. Where once stood their human friends now stood two, seemingly, powerful demons. The one who looked like Ayame had brighter red hair and pure dark green eyes and in one of her pigtails was a purple iris hairpin. She had the pointed ears of a full-blooded demon and when they looked closer they saw a white tail that looked an awful lot like Koga's wolf tail and when she smiled at them they could see her fangs. Almost as if they couldn't believe what they eyes were showing them they whipped their eyes to their other new friend, and that sight stopped them cold.

Their other new friend was almost scary beautiful. Her long raven tresses were now even longer and reached to the back of her calves, but it was her eyes that gave her that look of ethereal beauty. They were silver with what looked like a rim of her original blue color around the edge her irises. She also didn't look so much like Kikyo now. There were similarities but now Kikyo couldn't even compare. She also had the pointed ears of a full-blooded demon along with fangs as well. She even had a light blue star on her forehead and the same colored strips on her cheeks. At this point both Rin and Sango were way beyond shocked and confused and well on they're way to a meltdown.

Sango was openly staring wide-eyed and her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out until… "NO WAY!" she screamed. Rin noticed that neither Kagome nor Ayame tried to quite their friend down. "You two are DEMONS! How… what the… there's no way…" _How in the **hell** are they demons_, she thought. _They even said that they were human, so why did they lie?_ Sango too shocked to stand anymore walked over to the couch and flopped down onto the cushions.

"Why aren't you two trying to quiet Sango down?" Rin asked knowing that with how loud Sango was being that any demon within the dorm and probably outside of it could hear her. Kagome looked at Rin and answered her question.

"The reason is that no one can hear us or see us for that matter," replied Kagome. Then Rin remembered what she had done before she changed. Rin pointed to the door with a question in her eyes. "Yes, that is one of my abilities…"

"What kind of demons are you guys anyway?" interrupted Sango. At this point Rin had joined Sango on the couch while Ayame and Kagome sat across from them in the comfy chairs. Kagome looked to Ayame who sighed and started first.

"I'm a wolf demon," she said. That statement earned her some looks from both the other girls but especially Sango. "What?" she asked at Sango's expression.

"Nothing," replied Sango. "It's just that female wolf demons are really rare and well to be entirely honest even with that concealment spell Koga still should have known who you were. And aren't they usually heavily guarded?" A sad, pain filled expression ran across Ayame's face at the other girl's innocent question. Kagome seeing her sister's expression put her hand on her back and just rubbed her back for comfort. Seeing this Sango decided to not push the subject again. Ayame took a deep breath but still answered her question. "Yes, female wolf demons are usually heavily guarded but due to many things I came to live with Kagome's family after my grandfather, who had been raising me, had passed away. And to be honest most, if not all, of the wolves think I died and I would like to keep it that way."

"Is that why you didn't give Koga your full name?" asked Kagome. Ayame nodded her head. "I don't want to be put on a pedestal and watch as I become nothing more than some prize for the strongest wolf. There was another reason that I didn't tell Koga my full name but…" after catching the look from her sister Ayame sighed and explained the other reason. "The other reason is because he's the Wolf Prince," that statement earned her some confused expressions. "He's next in-line to rule the wolf demons and when I was born just a couple of months after him I was promised as his bride immediately and I'm betting he was told about me when he was younger."

"How come he didn't recognize you though?" Sango asked again. "I mean it seems as if you recognized him pretty easily, so why didn't he?"

"Because he's never seen me face to face, but when I was younger my grandfather used to take me to this hill that over looked the training ground where the young wolves trained and pointed him out to me. He always told me that I would marry him some day and that I could rely on him to protect me, but…" Ayame fisted her hands hard enough that her claws started to dig into her hands and made them bleed. Kagome put her hands on top of hers and gave her sister a reassuring smile and so she released her grip. Kagome placed her hands over the injured area and a light started to emit from her hands and as the others were watching she healed Ayame's wounds. Ayame smiled a little smile and turned to face her new friends again. She noticed the concerned look in both their eyes and that made her feel good on the inside that these people would care. Ayame shook her head to clear it and finished. "Either way when I needed him he wasn't there and that's how I came to live with Kagome's family and how we were raised as sisters. That's part of the reason that I use the concealment spell. I don't want to be found," she said in a determined voice. Seeing the determined look on her face Sango decided that Ayame had explained enough, so she turned her gaze toward Kagome.

"So, what are you?" Sango asked. "I know you're not wolf and to be honest I've never even seen a demon like you." Kagome gave a little smile and replied.

"I'm a Shadow Dog Demon," she said. That made Sango's eyes bug out. _Shadow Demon?! I thought those were extinct_, she thought. _Wait is that why she knew about Miroku, is she like him?_ Kagome could almost read what her friend was thinking and before she asked her she answered her unvoiced questions.

"No, I am not like Miroku," she said. "My father is a full blooded Shadow Dog Demon and my mother is a very powerful priestess." She heard a shocked gasp, thought she didn't know whom it was from. "I know that is supposed to make me a half-demon like Inuyasha but the way that Shadow Demons work is relatively the same as what I explained about Miroku. It was hit-or-miss whether a child was a Shadow Demon or not, if their parents were two different kinds but even if say a full-blooded Shadow Demon had a child with a human, like my parents, the child could still be born as a full-blooded Shadow Demon. The only pairing that guaranteed a full-blooded Shadow demon was if two Shadow demons had a child together. But to be truthful I'm not even a normal Shadow demon. My parents call me a Holy Demon." That earned her confused looks from both Sango and Rin but Kagome just sighed.

"What does 'Holy Demon' mean?" asked Rin. _Why does that term sound familiar?_ She thought.

"As far as I know I'm the only one there has ever been but from what I can guess is the fact that due to the hit-or-miss nature of Shadow Demons when my father mated with my mom, who is a very powerful priestess, and I was born a full demon but I still had my mother's sacred powers as well as the powers over the shadows which I got from my father. Either way I think my dad coined the phrase just because. I have next to no control over my sacred powers; on the other hand I've been able to control the shadows easily ever since I was little. I've worked with my mother for years on trying to control my sacred powers but I usually just end up blowing something up." Sango and Rin looked at her in shock. Ayame was trying to disguise her laugh as a cough. "My mom says that I don't have any control because I'm full-demon and my powers are fighting each other, but because my demonic blood is stronger it suppresses my sacred powers. However Mom told me of some times when I was able to combine both at full power but each of those times I have no memory afterwards and usually I'm in a lot of danger or someone I care about is," she said as she looked at Ayame. Ayame remembered how she and Kagome met so many years ago and decided to explain how they met to their new friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_10-year-old Ayame Kudo was lying in bed thinking about the Wolf Prince when she heard a crash come from the living room. She rushed down the hall trying to get to her grandfather when she heard a voice that wasn't her grandfather's._

_ "You find that bitch yet?" asked one of the men. Ayame was hiding in a secret compartment that her grandfather had created for her and she could see all of them. There were three that she could see but she heard more moving throughout the house. She kept hearing things crashing and she closed her eyes hoping this was all a bad dream, and hoping to wake up, when she finally heard her grandfather speak._

_ "You all will pay…for this…" she heard him say weakly. "The Wolf Prince will not stand for this…you threaten his chosen bride." She could hear how weak her grandfather was getting and knew deep in her heart that he would not make it past this night. She was trying not to cry, _why, why are these people doing this_, she thought. Then she heard one of the men laugh a cruel laugh. She also heard him kick her already injured Grandfather. _STOP IT!_ She screamed in her mind. _

_ "That little brat doesn't want her," the man's words cut through her. "My own cub heard him talking with his friends about how he hated the fact that he was being forced to marry someone. That he didn't care who his parents had chosen and that he would chose for himself when the time came." The man laughed again. "And you know what, he probably won't even go lookin' for her if she goes missin'." At this point it took all Ayame had not to break down and cry. She heard the men walk away and she waited to make sure there was no one coming their way before she went to her grandfather. _

_ When she reached him she had to choke back a sob less she give herself away. She walked silently over to her fallen grandfather. He was in his wolf form as it was easier for him in his old age to be in that form. His white fur was stained with blood. She could see he was not long for this world._

_ "Ayame…" she heard her grandfather call her and she was by his side at once._

_ "Yes, Grandfather?" she asked. _

_ "Run…"_

_ "But…"_

_ "You must leave this place. Run toward that mountain." He pointed with his snout to a mountain that was far away. Ayame was shaking her head and crying. "You must."_

_ "I can't leave you," she said in a pleading voice._

_ "I am not long for this world," he said as he coughed up blood. "You will be safe there. No one would dare go against the lord of those lands. He and his people are too feared…**cough…**you must."_

_ "But how will he or his people know not to kill me if they are so feared?" she asked. Her grandfather pointed with his snout again to her parents alters. Ayame saw one of the boxes glowing. She walked toward it and opened it. The object inside brought back memories of her parents, of her strong Papa and beautiful and kind Mama. It was the Iris hairpin her mother had always worn. Her mother had once told her how it had been a courting gift from her father. How it was not only beautiful but could be used to protect herself and any children they would have together. Her mother had told her that the pin had been made out of dragon bone combined with the power of the Iris, which could dispel evil._

_ "It is yours," Ayame was brought back from her memories by her grandfather's voice._

_ "What?" _

_ "That hairpin is now yours," he repeated. "Any of the demons in those lands will not attack if you are wearing that and they will take you to their lord. They will protect you." He coughed up some more blood and wheezed. "Ayame…come here." Ayame followed her grandfather's demand. "Burn this place." At his words she was shocked and started to shake her head as if to say no. This was the only place left of her memories of her parents and her grandfather and… "Burn it," he said again. "Take what you can get from here and run. Please Granddaughter, **cough** you must… keep yourself safe, trust only those in those lands or those they trust." His eyes were closing and she knew his time had come. "Trust the Shadows…" were his last words to her. She clutched his head to her chest and cried silently. She heard footsteps farther away but she stood up pulling her hair into pigtails like her mother used to wear, placing the hairpin into one of them. She went to the alter one last time and took the photo albums of pictures with her parents and with her grandfather, their last family picture that stood in a frame in the middle and lastly she grabbed her father's sword. The albums and picture she put in her pack, which she had left in the living room and the sword she put through her belt. She lifted the bag onto her back and went once more to her grandfather, kissing him on his head before she used one of the only spells her mother had taught her before she had passed. _

_"HIGATSUKU!" As she said the spell everything was engulfed in flames. She looked up at the house as she heard the men yelling. She looked up at the full moon and then turned toward the mountain that her grandfather had told her to go to when she heard the man from earlier. _

_"Get that bitch!" he yelled. "Find her!" She started to run. She knew that she would be out matched in power but she was smaller and she was fast so she just ran. She could hear the men chasing after her and that just made her run faster. _

_She felt like she had been running for hours and maybe she had, but she had to know if she was close to the land her father had told her to go toward, so she stopped to look up and see if she could see the mountain. As soon as she stopped she was tackled from behind. She screamed and started to try and fight back but it was no use the man was too strong. But she was not going down without a fight. She tried to bite him, scratch him, anything to get him off her. He just laughed at her attempts to free herself._

_"You'll make a fine bitch for my cub," he said cruelly. His words made Ayame freeze. _No it can't be_, she thought. _Is that why he attacked us and killed Grandfather?_ She started her struggles anew and then she heard a voice that came from above them. _

_"Who goes there?" came a deep voice. The voice reminded Ayame of her father. When she looked up she saw what she thought was another wolf and her spirits went down, thinking there was no way that this man would take her side. But as she looked closer she noticed he had markings on his cheeks that wolves didn't have, but Dog Demons did. The man was tall and muscular with long midnight black hair that was in a high ponytail, and striking silver eyes. It also looked as if he was wearing a black furry thing that went down his back. Now she knew he was a Dog Demon, because that was his tail. _

_"No one, my daughter just got lost and wondered into your territory," said the man who was holding her down. The other man was looking at him then back at her and when it seemed that he was about to speak Ayame heard another voice, this time a woman's._

_"Who is it dear?" the woman asked. As the woman came into the light she caught the attention of Ayame._ I feel as if I've seen her before, but where_, she thought, when suddenly she remembered looking through some old pictures from when her parents had been in college and that woman had been in several of those pictures and now that she thought about it some of those pictures had that man in them too. She was beautiful. She was tall for a woman but she was still dwarfed by the Dog Demon. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that had a kindness in them that she seemed to radiate. She also had a star the color of purple on her forehead. Ayame could tell she was human but there was something else about her that made her seem powerful then she remembered one of her lessons from her mother before she had passed. _That's the mark of a High Priestess_, she thought. _

_Midoriko was out patrolling with her husband and daughter when suddenly Rao took to the skies with Kagome not far behind him. _Something must be wrong if both of them went at the same time_, she thought, but then she felt it too. A tool that would allow someone through the barrier was close to it. She took off in the direction that she felt it coming form when Kagome returned for her saying that she was needed there faster than she could travel. So she traveled through the shadows with her daughter and came upon her husband soon. As she asked him whom it was she walked around him and stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl on the ground underneath the large wolf demon. _Oh dear kami,_ she thought. _It can't be…

_"Akemi?" At her words the girl's head shot up and looked at Midoriko in shock. Seeing the girls eyes and knowing she got them from her father, Midoriko knew at once that the man was lying._

_When the woman said her mother's name Ayame's head had snapped up and looked at her. As she looked at her the woman's eyes grew angrier and angrier finally she turned to the Dog Demon who had been there earlier, and a young girl now joined him, no more than Ayame's age. Anyone could tell whose child she was. She had her father's markings on her cheeks but the mark of the High Priestess on her forehead like her mother. Her eyes were a combination of them both. Her long raven-hair fell to her mid-back. _She's so beautiful_, Ayame thought. _

_"Rao," the High Priestess started. "That man is not her father, he is not related to her in the least and I want him off our lands." Inurao was looking at his wife understanding her anger. It had been years since they had seen Ayame; actually the last time had been at her parent's funeral. When the man had lied about Ayame being his daughter he had just about killed the man right then and there, but knew his wife would be unhappy with him if he had not consulted her first about this kind of matter. _

_"As you wish dear," he said with a smile. He then turned toward the man who was trying to hurt Ayame. The man now knew had had lied to the wrong person. All the wolves had been warned to stay **far** away from the border with the Shadow Demons, but the stupid girl had run straight for it. He grabbed Ayame by her throat and put a knife to it as well._

_"Come any closer and I'll kill her," he warned as he looked around. That was when he noticed that he had been surrounded. There were Shadow Dogs, Wolves, Panthers, Fire cats, Foxes, Dragons and so many more that had surrounded the area they were at but he knew that as long as he had the girl that they would not hurt him. Then he noticed the young girl standing next to the Lord of the Shadow Demons._ I think I'll take her too_, he thought, but before he could say anything something happened to the girl. She started to glow but also at the same time blend into the shadows. It was almost as if the light and shadows were obeying her. When he looked at her eyes they were completely dark blue with silver irises. Then she started to speak in a weird tongue until the man was engulfed in shadows._

_ Ayame had been taken from the man's grasp already by this point. She noticed the man who had gotten her out of the other's grasp was a wolf demon but he was different than the ones back in the tribe. The man had midnight black hair that was long and in a high ponytail. He wore black fur like the wolf warriors back with the other wolves with black and dark green armor. He took her over to the High Priestess who wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, if she hadn't been a demon. The woman had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. After a second's hesitation she hugged the woman back, until she heard a bone-chilling scream. When she looked up she saw the young girl she had seen earlier._

_"Midoriko," said the Dog Demon, Rao. "Any ideas on how to get her back to normal?" Midoriko was still holding Ayame when she looked at her husband then back to her daughter with that horrid man, then back again._

_"I say we let her do as she wants," at her words her husband was surprised. His wife was usually very docile and kind, _what did this bastard have planned for Ayame for Midori to be this angry?_ He thought. He then noticed the blood on her clothes and noticed that it wasn't hers but her grandfather's blood. He knew now why Ayame had been sent to them. He called out to his daughter._

_"Kagome!" he yelled to get her attention. She looked back at him noticing she was somewhat in control. "Do not kill this man!" She looked at her father as if he was crazy._

_"Why?"_

_Her father smiled one of his evil smiles that if an enemy had seen would have brought them to their knees but as his daughter she was immune. "Send him home with memories of Ayame being dead. That they were attacked by some unknown assailant and it took both Ayame's and her grandfather's lives." As he explained his idea Kagome began to understand. If she just killed the bastard here and know others would go looking for Ayame later but by sending him back with the 'news' of Ayame's death would give her the protection and peace of mind that she might not have had otherwise. Kagome did as her father asked and the man was put to sleep. One of the Shadow Wolf Demons took it upon himself to take the bastard back to the scene of the crime. Kagome had calmed down and was back to normal. She held out her hand to Ayame and said, "Hi, I'm Kagome Kokuei. Do you want to be sisters?" Ayame looked at this strange yet beautiful girl and burst out crying and throwing herself into the other girl's arms and just clung and cried. The adults standing around looked at the girls with love and pride in their eyes knowing they had just gained another family member._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Ayame finished her story she looked to Kagome who nodded her head toward Sango and Rin who had tears in their eyes. These two girls reminded her of when she entered the Shadow Demon clan and how welcomed she had been. Then she remembered the reason she had been telling the story in the first place.

"Now do you understand why I don't trust Koga?" she asked of Rin and Sango who were wiping their eyes. Rin and Sango nodded but looked at each other, then back at Ayame and Kagome.

"But you guys still need to be 'Protected'," Sango said. She saw that Ayame was about to start arguing again but cut her off. "I know you two can take care of yourselves but if you don't want others to find out about what you two are then I suggest that you take either Koga and Inuyasha up on their offer or Sesshomaru." Ayame was looking at Kagome with an uncertain look.

"I say we take up Koga and Inuyasha's offer," Kagome said.

"WHAT?!" yelled Ayame. "Have you lost your mind? You know better than anyone that I can't trust him and…and," Ayame started to calm down when she saw her face and the mischievous look she had. "Okay explain to me why we should take up their offer?"

"That's simple, you're able to be around Koga without him knowing who you are and if anyone is starting to think that you're alive you'll be able to try and avoid it. And it's going to be temporary."

"What do you mean temporary?" asked Sango, who looked a little confused.

"Think you can make it till next semester?" Kagome asked of Ayame, who finally catching on to what her sister has planned. Ayame burst out laughing once she finally understood.

"Classic, truly classic," Ayame said.

"Okay, do you two want to clue us in on what you are planning?" asked Rin. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other then back at their new friends with and evil looking smile.

"Next semester when we come back Ayame will no longer wear her concealment so she will no longer need a 'Protector', and it's a good dig at Koga for messing up all those years ago but also so that he and everyone else that is part of that tribe can see what Ayame did for herself without their help, without their protection," Kagome said.

"What do you get out of having Inuyasha be your 'Protector'?" asked Rin. Kagome replied with a smirk. "Sesshomaru is smart but I could see through his 'kind' gesture. He was going to place those guys with us so that they could get info on us and report it back to him." Rin was looking at Kagome shocked. Rin had guessed that had been the reason that Sesshomaru had offered Takeshi and Riku up.

"Rin," Kagome's voice brought Rin back into the conversation. "If Sesshomaru asks you if we told you anything about ourselves, just tell him that we are not a danger for you and to please leave us alone till next semester." Rin nodded her head, she didn't like to lie to Sesshomaru, _but it's not like I ever got away with any of it._

So that ends this chapter, Read and Review please, and thank you

I'll try and update as fast as possible but I will try my best.


	6. Shadow Demons

Inuyasha & Co. are sadly not mine but Rumiko Takahashi sensei's

Citrus warning, but just a little.

Previously:

"Rin," Kagome's voice brought Rin back into the conversation. "If Sesshomaru asks you if we told you anything about ourselves, just tell him that we are not a danger for you and to please leave us alone till next semester." Rin nodded her head, she didn't like to lie to Sesshomaru, _but it's not like I ever got away with any of it._

Ch. 6- Shadow Demons

Sango was still trying to absorb everything she had been told. _I didn't know Koga had had a fiancé_, she thought looking at Ayame. _Even so why didn't he take care of her? I mean I've known him since high school, so why…_ The guys and Sango had all gone to the same high school and were good friends and ended up at the same university. Rin joined them their freshman year and the only reason she and Sango had been roommates was because Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to have her live in his apartment and surprisingly he trusted Sango. They had had a two-room apartment their freshman year but moved to a four room the next year. That was when they had met Kikyo and Abi. Kikyo was a rich human girl and she was cruel to Rin but tolerated Sango. Abi was a bird demon and she was also from a rich family and she was even meaner than Kikyo; that was until the guys were around. Neither Kikyo nor Abi really ever said anything out rightly rude to either Rin or Sango if Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or Takeshi and Riku were around. At the time Kikyo had been dating Inuyasha and Abi had a crush on Koga, but as she was a full demon she didn't need a 'Protector', both knew that if they acted civilized toward Rin and Sango while in the guys company they might have gotten on their good side. That didn't last long though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_During the second semester Sango had no afternoon classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and started to notice strange noises coming form Kikyo's room. One time she passed by the other girl's room and heard her moaning and saying a guy's name, and it wasn't Inuyasha. Sango knowing the bitch was cheating on her friend told him but he didn't believe her and they ended up in a huge fight. Sango knew she had done what was right and the others knew that as well. Inuyasha started to drift away from them but as he noticed it he knew that he needed to apologize to Sango. So he skipped his afternoon class that Thursday and went to her apartment to apologize. The door had been unlocked so he went in to wait for her, but then once he walked in the scent of sex met his nose. Then his sensitive ears caught a breathy moan coming from Kikyo's room. Inuyasha walked to her door and opened it slightly and the sight that met him made him want to puke and punch something at the same time._

_ There was Kikyo sitting on some guy's hips rocking up and down moaning. The guy, Naraku, now that he had caught his scent, had his hands on her hips helping her move up and down._

_ "So when are you going to stop seeing that damn half-breed?" Naraku asked. Kikyo just giggled and said, "It's not like you and I are exclusive. I mean how many other girls have you slept with this week alone?" Naraku chuckled. "Thought so…oh…oh," she started to moan when he pushed his hips up hard. Kikyo liked it when Naraku got rough with her. "Either… ah… way, he's a good… ah… 'Protector'. I don't want you to have to fight off the other guys who want my attention…AH… let that half-breed do it, let him get hurt." Too shocked to say anything and too angry to try and confront them he turned around and bolted to the door. Just as he was about to open the door it was opened and in the doorway stood Sango. _

_ Sango was shocked to see Inuyasha in the apartment but then she heard a loud moan come from Kikyo's slightly opened doorway. Sango looked at the door then back at Inuyasha and she noticed his pain filled expression. Her eyes grew angry and she stormed over to the open door and shoved it open. The people inside the room jumped when the door hit the wall. Sango had just looked at them then moved out of the doorway reviling Inuyasha. Kikyo's eyes grew huge when she saw him._

_ "You planned this!" Kikyo screamed. "You… you… you BITCH!" She tried to launch herself at the other girl, but her arms were caught by Inuyasha before she could. He shoved her back onto the bed and the guy and just glared at her. Kikyo had heard of his hot temper and even seen it on some occasions but it had never been directed at her. _

_ "Sango had no part in this," he growled at her. "She did tell me that you were cheating on me but I didn't believe her and I defended you. It caused a fight and a rift between me and my friends so I came to apologize and the door was unlocked." Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes. His normally golden eyes were switching back and forth with red eyes. At this point Koga and Miroku had come to the apartment having not seen their friend at class. Both guys noticed what was happening and went to grab him but Sesshomaru who had just gotten there beat them to it._

_ "Calm yourself, little brother," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up at him and saw the warning in his brother's eyes. He looked over his shoulder at his friends who all had concerned looks on their faces. He sighed and Sesshomaru let go of his arm. Sesshomaru watched as his brother left the apartment followed closely by his friends. Sesshomaru inclined his head toward Takeshi and Riku who took the gesture as a sign to take Rin out of there. As the door to the apartment closed Sesshomaru turned around and faced the two on the bed. Both Kikyo and Naraku looked up at the powerful Dog Demon in fear. _

_ "If I ever catch you around my brother, his friends or my Rin again I will end you," he warned. After glaring at them to get his point across he straighten then left as well. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that incident Sango and Rin were moved back to a two-bedroom apartment for the rest of the year. Of course said apartment was located on the same floor as Sesshomaru's huge ass apartment. Sesshomaru had the best apartment on campus and it took up most of the top floor. The only other apartments on that floor were two two-bedrooms and other than Sango and Rin in one Riku and Takeshi were in the other. Inuyasha was out of it for a while, while he dealt with what happened. Either way he was no longer Kikyo's 'Protector' and most demons that were associated with the Dog Demon brothers avoided her. Unfortunately she was still really popular and in the end by the end of the year the whole incident was like a long forgotten memory. They were grateful however, that they now had these new, if not a little mysterious, friends. As Sango was looking at Kagome she remembered she hadn't told them why she wore her concealment spell.

"Um, Kagome," started Sango.

"Yeah?"

"Quick question, we now know why Ayame wears her concealment spell but why do you?" she asked. "I mean if your father's a full demon and powerful at that then there really shouldn't be a reason to hide, yet…" Kagome sighed understanding where Sango was coming from.

"How many Shadow Demons have you seen?" she asked of Sango.

"Just you."

"There's a reason for that," Kagome took a deep breath and let it and began. "Shadow Demons, a long time ago were hunted." Kagome saw that Sango was about to interrupt but shook her head to silence her. "It's not like humans hunting demons. It was **_demons_** hunting demons." She heard a shocked gasp from both Rin and Sango, but Ayame remained quiet. "Shadow Demons have always been feared because of their supposed nature." At her comment both Sango and Rin looked at her confused. "All Shadow Demons to an extent can control the shadows, whether it's by them being able to travel using shadows or like me who can actually truly control them and the people they are attached to. Everyone thought that they would use their powers to over-power the others. However Shadow Demons could have cared less about power. Their numbers were already low, for every Shadow Demon child born there were 10 more 'normal' demons. They didn't want to get involved in any senseless fights that would take the lives of their already small numbers. But fear is a good incentive for anything and so they were attacked, but they were sorely outnumbered. The most powerful of the Shadow Demons was a Dog Demon by the name of Inudaiki, who was still standing, gathered all his strength and took all the Shadow Demons that were remaining and fled. He was badly hurt but survived in the end. He listened to the shadows to find out what other demons were saying about them when he found that they believed them to all have died. He played on that belief and so did his successors. Shadow Demons hid in plain sight using concealment magic that no one could see though. So the Shadow Demons became 'extinct' and were able to live peacefully for a while at least. It was about 150 years ago that other demons started to venture toward our lands but as we never left them for long we ignored them, but one of the wolves from the wolf demon tribe got too close for comfort, so the ones on patrol took him to their lord. The Lord of the Shadow Demons at the time was my grandfather, Inuaki, who was also the direct descendant of Inudaiki, was surprised to say the least no one had come that close before, and had the man brought before him and the sub-leaders." Kagome sent a small smirk to Ayame who stuck out her tongue at her sister. Rin caught the exchange and looked at them questionably. Kagome laughed when she saw Rin's expression. "The wolf that had stumbled into our lands was Ayame's Grandfather."

Sango and Rin's eyes grew huge and looked between the two demons who were smiling at each other.

"Either way when he was brought before the 'council' as he called it," started Ayame this time. "He was a wolf warrior but he was also one who listened to the old legends and knew that he was in the presence of Shadow Demons. He told me once that he was terrified at first but once he straightened his spine and looked your grandfather in the eyes, he saw worry not hostility like he thought he would have. He then looked at the others as well and noticed not one of them had a hostile look in their eyes. He told me that in that second he had known that the old legends were wrong about the Shadow Demons; they were not the power hungry, hateful demons of legends but just a people trying to survive in peace."

"At this point my grandfather," said Kagome. "Who had just started his rule, didn't see a man that would go out and tell everyone about them and where to find them. He told me once before he passed away that he saw an ally in him." Kagome and Ayame were smiling at each other now with small yet sad smiles on their faces. "Either way, he was welcomed into the Shadow Demons' lands. He knew that he needed to go back at some point but he also knew that his tribe would wonder where he had gone and if they found out that the Shadow Demons were not like the old legends that they would be targets so he devised a plan to create a sort of alliance with the Shadow Demons and his tribe," said Ayame. "Now bear in mind my grandfather's tribe was not the same as the tribe that Koga and the others belong to, they were smaller in number but he thought if they claimed the area that bordered with the Shadow Demons they might be okay. The King of the Wolves at the time, who was Koga's grandfather, agreed with him. That area had always had a strange feel about it and most didn't want to go near it, but he was fine when my grandfather asked for the right to settle there. As time went on and our parents were born more and more of the wolves moved closer to the border," explained Ayame.

"This worried our grandfathers quite a lot. So Ayame's grandfather decided to try and bring the King of the Wolves in on their agreement." Ayame sighed. "The Wolf King had no problem with the Shadow Demons mostly because they had never bothered them so he said that he would have his wolves pull back more toward the main tribe, but he knew that he needed to give them a reason. Both our grandfathers agreed that it would be best if he told a select few that there had been some survivors of the Shadow Demons of old and that was the territory that they claimed. Koga's grandfather told only the sub-leaders of the wolf demons, the ones who had smaller tribes but been those specific leaders of those tribes. This caused wide spread fear amongst the other wolves. However Koga's grandfather told them that if they avoided that area and didn't go near it then the Shadow Demons would not attack them, but they had to stay **far** away from that border. The elders of those tribes understood and they only told the younger ones to stay away but they never knew why, however they followed their leader's orders. Unfortunately not too long after that my Grandfather's tribe was just about wiped out so they moved closer to the main tribe, because they didn't want questions to be aroused if he stayed there when it was just his family. Actually many would say that, that's what my grandfather got for staying so close to an area that was forbidden. Most of the time he just ignored what they said."

Sango and Rin were amazed by their new friends' story. _So that means that she hides because none know about them other than some of the wolves, _Sango thought._ But then shouldn't Koga know about them?_ Kagome saw the question in Sango's eyes. "Koga doesn't know about us, and to be frank neither does his father. When Koga's grandfather passed away he took his knowledge of the Shadow Demons with him. There were only a few left that knew about us but they kept their mouths shut, out of respect for their former king," Kagome said. "However that's not the only reason I hide." At her words both Sango and Rin looked at her and thought, _what else could there be?_

"I also hide because like Ayame to the world outside of our lands I'm dead," she said calmly. Both girls were shocked at how casual their friend seemed about it. "I supposedly died when I was four and besides family trips I haven't been out of the Shadowlands ever since then, the reason why was because by the time I was four I had already been kidnapped like at least a couple times a year since I had been born. That last kidnapping almost took my life and so my parents decided to let me 'die'."

"Why were you kidnapped so much?" asked Rin. "I mean if people didn't know that your dad was a Shadow Demon why else… would someone…" Her words drifted off when she got a look at Kagome's expression. She was wearing a sad smile.

"Even though my dad is the Lord of the Shadow Demons that doesn't make him money. Ever heard of Shadou Inc.?" Both girls nodded their heads. "My dad is the CEO of that company." Sango and Rin's eyes bugged out. Shadou Inc. was one of the wealthiest companies in the world. It was said that the CEO's own personal wealth was into the trillions or so people said. _I remember once years ago over hearing my parents talking about him,_ thought Sango._ I think they were talking about how his daughter had been killed in a kidnapping gone wrong and how it had made him a reclusive along with his wife._

"So you're filthy rich?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Hey wait isn't his name Kokuei not Higurashi?"

"Yeah but did you think that I would use my real name when I went to so much trouble to hide who I was?" She looked at Sango with her eyebrow raised in a question. "Higurashi is my grandmother's maiden name. She was my mom's Mom."

Both Rin and Sango just leaned back on the couch and leaned their heads back looking at the ceiling. _This year is sure going to be interesting_, both thought at the same time.

Okay finished, the guys will be back next chapter, I'll tell you about what they were doing while the girls were talking. I'm also busy for the next couple of days so it might take a couple days for me to update but be patient.

Oh also please read and review, please and thank you.


	7. Koga's Guilt

Inuyasha & Co. are sadly not mine but Rumiko Takahashi sensei's.

Thanks for the reviews. As promised the guys are back in this chapter and you get to find out what they were talking about while girls were having their fun.

Okay before I begin let me explain how demons age in this story. In the beginning they age like humans growing each year but by the time they are in their late 20s early 30s they stop and age at a much slower rate, more like the demons in the manga/anime.

Previously:

Both Rin and Sango just leaned back on the couch and leaned their heads back looking at the ceiling. _This year is sure going to be interesting_, both thought at the same time.

Chapter 7- Koga's guilt

Once the door to the girls' apartment was closed Miroku joined the others at the other side of the hall. Sesshomaru was thinking about staying but decided he would ask Rin about what they talked about later. _She can't lie to me_, he thought. _She knows that she can't get away with it._

"I'm going to my apartment for a drink if you wish to join me," Sesshomaru offered as he walked up the stairs. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku looked at each other but then followed him up the stairs. Once on his floor they saw Takeshi Hayashi and Riku Mizushima, who were Sesshomaru's friends. Takeshi's a Fox demon from the Fox royal line; his hair is red-orange and cut in a shaggy way, his tail is the same color as his hair except it has a white tip. He and Sesshomaru grew up together because they both came from the royal lines and were the same age. Riku's a rare male Siren demon. (Yes Sirens in legends have always been women but I wanted to try a male one and to be honest I wanted him to be some sort of water demon but also irresistible so this what I came up with.) He had long dark blue-black hair, a lean muscular build and with his pale blue eyes he was one of the biggest heartthrobs on campus. Surprisingly he wasn't a player; nope that was Takeshi's forte. He didn't meet the others till their freshman year, because he had been raised on an island off the coast.

As they stepped on the floor Takeshi and Riku turned toward the stairs and noticed that Sesshomaru didn't have Rin with him. _Didn't he say that he had plans with Rin_, thought Riku. Then he caught a strange scent. "Hey did you guys meet Rin's new roommates?" he asked. That earned him a sharp glare from Inuyasha and Koga. _Why are they glaring at me?_ He thought.

Takeshi had also caught the glare that was directed at Riku for his innocent, at least he thought so, question. _Oh, those new girls have them good, if they're already this overprotective and possessive after just meeting them_, Takeshi thought. He was smirking at Inuyasha and Koga's faces when they noticed that they had both been growling.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and walked to his door to open his apartment. All the guys followed him in and went straight for the couches. Sesshomaru's apartment was amazing. His living room was huge and had floor to ceiling windows and doors that opened out onto a balcony that over looked the forest behind the apartment. His kitchen was state of the art but rarely used unless Rin was the one using it. It was a two bedroom; one was his room, which was like a master suite, and the second one was a sort of office, there was a bed in there but it was covered in stuff; each bedroom had a full bath like the girls'. Sesshomaru went into the kitchen for glasses and asked the others what they wanted.

"Water," said Miroku.

"Anything with alcohol," said Koga and Inuyasha at the same time. Sesshomaru looked at them with a raised eyebrow while Miroku as trying to hold in laughter. Takeshi and Riku were looking at them a little confused as to why they wanted alcohol.

"I'll take water too," said Riku still looking at Koga and Inuyasha's faces as they were looking at the ceiling.

"A coke would be great," Takeshi said. Sesshomaru gathered all their drinks along with his own and sat down. Within seconds of them settling Riku started asking questions about the new girls.

"Soooo, what are they like?" he asked.

"What are who like?" asked Koga in suspicion.

"You know who I'm talking about," he said. "The new girls that are rooming with Rin and Sango. So what are they like?" This time he directed the question at Miroku, knowing that the lech would have looked and assessed.

"They look great," he started earning him a glare from Inuyasha and Koga. "They're sisters, though they look nothing alike. Ayame is a redhead with hazel eyes, while Kagome is raven-haired with midnight blue eyes. Kagome is Sango's height; on the other hand Ayame is only about an inch or two taller than Rin. Ayame is built like a runner and Kagome is built like a dancer or maybe a martial artist, she seemed to have the same body type as Sango now that I think about it. I wasn't really able to assess Ayame's personality but Kagome seems like she's as tough as nails, and protective of those she cares about. She's already made an enemy of Kikyo when she was being mean to Rin." This angered both Riku and Takeshi because even though she was Sesshomaru's they both still cared about her like a little sister. "Both seem smart beyond their years. I mean Ayame is a Zoology major and Kagome is double majoring in Business and Linguistics. But it seems like something has Ayame scared I think but I'm not sure, I just felt something off about them as well." When Riku and Takeshi looked at him with concern he quickly continued. "The off feeling wasn't a bad feeling just an off one like they weren't telling the whole truth or something was just…wrong."

"You felt that too?" asked Inuyasha. At his question Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku tuned his way and nodded their heads. "I got that feeling too. I just don't know how to put it."

"You sure it wasn't you just ogling Kagome in her tight tank and short shorts?" teased Koga.

"Oh, like you weren't staring at Ayame the same way," he retorted, and that shut him up. He looked down at his hands and clenched them. Inuyasha noticed this and said, "Hey man I didn't mean anything by it." Koga looked up at Inuyasha and just shook his head.

"It's okay man, I know you didn't," he said. "It's just that… Did I ever tell you guys that when I was younger I had a fiancé?" All of the others looked at him with shock evident on their faces and also as if he had lost his mind. Even Sesshomaru was shocked but it didn't show on his face. _Wait seriously I never told them_, he thought. "Yeah," he started. "You guys know how rare it is for Female Wolf Demons to be born." They all nodded their heads. "Well it was only a couple of months after I was born that she was and her name was Ayame as well, so her name just makes me think about her."

"Wait 'was' as in past-tense?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, she died like 11 years ago. There was apparently an attack on her house, where just her and her grandfather lived. One of the wolves was out and about when he saw flames coming from the direction of their house but when he got there it was already too late. The house had burnt to the ground. We found her grandfather's body, he had died in his wolf form, but we never found her body."

"So that means there is a possibility that she is alive somewhere?" asked Sesshomaru. Koga shook his head. "The wolf who got there first said that he though he had seen someone run away before he got there and he saw a little bit of white as well. Her grandfather had been a white wolf so I'm guessing so was she, and that little bit of white was probably her tail. Also we looked for years hoping that she wasn't dead just captured but we had nothing to go on about what she looked like. No one had pictures of her and if there were any pictures in the house they went up in flames. My parents only met her once but they hadn't seen her in years and her grandfather had her covered up at her parents' funeral. So we were looking blindly for someone we didn't even know anything about or what she even looked like."

"Why didn't anyone know her?" asked Inuyasha. Koga just sighed, but he explained. "The reason why is because her family was pretty much treated like outsiders, even though our parents had grown up together and our Grandfathers had been on good terms, others didn't really treat them well, so her parents when they were alive, then apparently her grandfather, kept them separate from the others and it was also a safety precaution at least till another Female Wolf Demon was born but she was the only one in our generation, and either way she's dead."

"It seems like you blame yourself about what happened," observed Riku. Koga looked up at the Male Siren and guilt clouded his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't there to protect her and to be honest I didn't want her," he said. "I was angry at my parents for deciding something like that for me. I know as Wolf Prince I'm expected to marry a Female Wolf Demon but back then when my parents told me that I was going to be marrying someone I had never even met I was angry to say the least. I ranted to the other young wolf demons about it not happening and that I was going to be choosing my own bride, the next night she was gone."

"Just because you didn't want to have a chosen bride doesn't mean that it's your fault that she died," Miroku said. None of them had ever seen Koga like this; he was torn up about what happened to that girl. At Miroku's words he turned his head away. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah the night they died, my parents and I were supposed to drop by for a surprise visit but I got into a huge argument with them and in the end we didn't go," he said. "I mean if we had been there…"

"They still would have most likely been attacked and you and your parents caught in the crossfire," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah but, maybe not; from what we could guess there was only one attacker. Between my parents and I we would have been able to protect her better than just her elderly Grandfather and a 10-year-old," he said. "If I hadn't been so against it she might still have been alive today." The others were looking at him. This was not the fun loving, get into a brawl guy that they all knew. Even Takeshi and Riku who didn't know Koga that well knew that this wasn't like him. _This must have been eating at him for years_, Inuyasha thought as he looked at his friend. Inuyasha remembered meeting him when they were 13. They had hated each other on sight. They constantly got into fistfights, which were usually broken up, by their fathers or Sesshomaru if their fight had managed to anger him. He remembered sometimes when Koga didn't know that he was there he would stare up at the sky with a solemn face. _Then I would always pick a fight to get that look off his face_, Inuyasha thought. _I didn't like to see my rival look like that and he has that look on his face right now, hmm_. Sesshomaru saw the look on his brother's face, _what is he planning_, he wondered.

"Inuyasha," he said to get his attention. "No picking fights that would result in a fight, you'll damage my apartment." Koga hearing Sesshomaru's words snapped his head toward Inuyasha and glared. Inuyasha just started to laugh and Koga launched at him. Miroku, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, got out of the way as the two flipped over the couch and started to wrestle. Miroku just looked at his friends and shook his head, _will they ever grow up_, he thought. Takeshi and Riku were looking at the two and smirking, Sesshomaru was pointedly ignoring them. That was until he heard a crash. He turned his head toward the coffee table that had just been knocked into and noticed a lamp broken on the ground, not that he had even liked the damn thing, but it was only a matter of time until they destroyed something he did like.

"Break it up you two," he ordered. When they didn't seem to hear him he snarled and that got their attention. They separated but were smiling at each other and Koga looked better and more like himself. The guys had known that Inuyasha picked that fight to get Koga's mind off of the depressing topic, and it worked. Koga was laughing as he stood up and offered his hand to Inuyasha. He grabbed it and was pulled up by his oldest friend. Yeah they may have hated each other, or maybe not, but they were too much alike, both short tempered but also loyal and caring about those they cared about. Sesshomaru knew that if Ayame, the wolf, had still been living Koga would have taken care of her and treasured her then he remembered something he needed to tell Riku and Takeshi.

"Oh, yeah, I offered you guys up as 'Protectors' for Rin's new roommates," Sesshomaru told Riku and Takeshi who looked at him in shocked surprise.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Because they are hiding something and I want to know what it is, and if it will endanger Rin," he explained. _Now it makes sense why he offered up Rin's unofficial 'Protectors'_, thought the other guys.

"Hey they can still chose us," said Koga offended by Sesshomaru's assumption that the girls would take up his offer over theirs. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Sesshomaru was eyeing them and smirked, which irked the other two.

"If they chose you two, I'll give you each a thousand bucks," he taunted. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and grinned. "We'll take that bet," they said at the same time and the guys shook on it.

Okay that's it for this chapter. Yes Koga did care and looked for Ayame after she 'died' but none of the girls have any idea. And Sesshomaru's about to be out 2,000 bucks.

Please Read and Review. I'm going on a trip this weekend but will try and update as soon as possible. J


	8. Who's the kid?

Inuyasha and company are still not mine but Takahashi-sensei's

Thanks for the reviews so now the guys find out whom the girls chose as their 'Protectors' but hey who is this kid that is calling Kagome 'Momma'?

Previously:

"If they chose you two, I'll give you each a thousand bucks," he taunted. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and grinned. "We'll take that bet," they said at the same time and they guys shook on it.

Chapter 8- Who's the kid?

The next morning the girls were up early and they went out about the grounds. Rin and Sango's minds were still reeling from all the new info that they got the day before and Ayame and Kagome taking in everything about their new surroundings. They guys had slept-in having had a little too much fun the night before and most of them were nursing hangovers. When they knocked on the girl's door they got no answer so Miroku called Sango and asked where they were so that they could meet up. She told them that they were at the school pub having lunch and that they were welcome to join them. So all the guys, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Takeshi and Riku, made their way to get lunch and join the girls.

When the guys walked in the girls could tell that most of them were worse for wear. _What the **hell** were they doing last night?_ All the girls thought when they caught a look at Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Takeshi's eyes, which were bloodshot. Sesshomaru and Riku seemed completely fine. When the guys had called the girls had moved to add two more tables to the table they already occupied now it was a table for 10. The waitress, who was a sophomore, came over and took their orders all the while sending flirtatious glances at Koga who was for once ignoring any advances that girls would send his way. His eyes were glued to the dark redhead in front of him, who was busy talking to her sister and obviously ignoring him. Inuyasha was seated across for Kagome, trying to figure her out, but like her sister she was ignoring him as well. Sesshomaru had taken a seat at the head of the table next to Rin and Miroku had done the same with Sango. Takeshi and Riku were sitting across from Rin and Sango. When the waitress returned with they guys' drinks she took their food order and again tried to flirt with Koga but she noticed his attention was squarely on the redhead. _Who is that girl_, she thought. _I've never seen her before and there's no way she's a freshman if she's with the upper elite of the upperclassmen_.

Ayame could feel the other girl's glares and she looked up and right at the girl who blushed and rushed off to put in their orders. She just rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Kagome. "So you talked to Dad last night?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head. This caught both Inuyasha and Koga's attentions. _Their Dad_, they thought. _From what they've said he seems super overprotective, wander what he's like?_ "So what did he want?"

"Just to check up on us," Kagome replied. "You know how he is." Ayame just shook her head and said, "When will he stop treating us like we're 10 instead of 20 almost 21?" Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face then replied with, "Never." Ayame just had to laugh. While Rao was overprotective if anyone had seen their home life they would have thought that he let them do whatever they wanted, however they were restricted to the Shadowlands but as the Shadowlands are very spacious it wasn't total deprivation.

"Speaking about overprotective people did you two decide who will be your 'Protector'?" asked Sesshomaru. He had introduced Takeshi and Riku when they sat down and both knew instantly that Miroku's description didn't do them justice. _They're gorgeous_, they thought. Either way at Sesshomaru's words both Koga and Inuyasha turned toward him a glared.

"Oh we talked about it last night," Kagome started. Ayame told her she refused to tell the 'idiot' as she has dubbed Koga that she agreed for him to 'Protect' her. "And we don't want to take Rin's unofficial 'Protectors' from her, because kami forbid something happening to her if you're not around and your friends are busy following us around." Kagome had the sweetest smile on her face, but you could see her smirk in there too. _She saw through him_, the guys thought. Sesshomaru who was usually expressionless looked mildly irritated which in turn means that he was angry that he had been out-smarted. "So we decided to let Inuyasha and Koga be our 'Protectors'." At her words both Koga and Inuyasha shot out of their chairs and held out their hands to Sesshomaru and said, "Pay up." Their words were strange and when Kagome and Ayame saw the exchange it didn't take them long to guess what happened.

"So," said Ayame. At her voice Koga twitched and then looked at her, _she does **not** look happy_, he thought. "You guys made a bet as to whom Kagome and I would chose as our 'Protectors', huh?" All the others looked between the two girls and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga. Koga and Inuyasha gulped and Sesshomaru was smirking, he had thought if the girls did decide to choose them that if he made a juicy bet that they wouldn't be able to resist bragging as soon as they had won. Ayame just glared at Koga then turned and grabbed her purse and walked out, Kagome followed closely behind.

As soon as their new friends left, Rin and Sango turned on the guys. "I cannot believe you guys made a bet out of their safety," Sango seethed. Rin just shook her head, knowing that Sesshomaru had set them up. They both stood and like their friends grabbed their purses and left. The guys sat there too shocked to move, then all at once it was a flurry of movement as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga bolted out the door after their 'Protected' and Takeshi and Riku looked at each other and burst out laughing. When the waitress came over to find out what happened and what she should do about the orders, they just told her to hold the table for an hour or so and they should be back and to put a hold on their orders as well. The girl nodded her head and was glad that she had that section today. Takeshi and Riku followed much slower out the door to find the guys trying to talk to the girls.

Sesshomaru was the only one having luck because Rin couldn't stay mad or upset with him for long and he had already gotten her forgiveness. The others on the other hand were not having that much luck. Sango was ripping into Miroku about not stopping their friends from making the bet in the first place.

"But Sango dear…"

"Don't 'But Sango dear' me Miroku. You were the one that told me to try and convince them that they needed to be 'Protected' and I did. They agreed because they knew that it would be better to go along with what is accepted in the school so that they weren't yanked home by their Dad," she huffed. Miroku bowed his head knowing that she was right that he should have stopped them but he didn't think they would demand the money on the spot like they did. He looked over to where Koga and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest with Ayame and Kagome. It looked like the girls were winning; the guys' glares were full of heat while the girls' were cold almost like one of Sesshomaru's glares; actually Kagome's looked colder than Sesshomaru's, and that was a scary thought. It looked like the guys were about to say something when a cry of 'Momma!' ripped through the air. In an instant Kagome's face changed from a cold mask to one of shock then concern. She took off in the direction of the voice and was closely followed by Ayame. Inuyasha and Koga were still in shock and they didn't react at first, but they got their wits back and went after them, the others followed closely behind.

When Kagome had heard the cry of 'Momma' she knew immediately who it was. _What in the world is he doing here and more importantly how did he get here_, she questioned. When she came up to where she had heard the cry came from she saw a group of demons in a circle as if they were surrounding something. She heard cries of 'Momma' and 'Sisters' coming from inside the circle. At hearing 'Sisters' Ayame was just as angry as Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled to get the guys attention. They turned toward her and she could see into their circle and was infuriated by what she saw. "What do you bastards think you're doing?" she questioned with her cold glare. One of the guys, he seemed to be the leader, looked her up and down and smirked and sauntered toward her. He had long wavy purple-black hair and a lean build, she could tell he was a demon but not what kind, he looked too human. Once he got to her he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head to face his. "Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about," he said. "Just teaching some young ones that they should respect those that are better than the…M!" His voice reached a high pitch when Kagome kneed him in the crouch. _Doesn't matter whether they're human or demon that still works and it hurts like hell_, Kagome thought as she stepped over the prone from on the ground. Her cold glare made the others move out of her way quickly.

Inuyasha and the others came up on them as Kagome kneed Naraku in the balls. Every guy that saw this winced in pain. Everybody watched in awe as Kagome stepped over Naraku and shot a death glare to his group and they all backed up. When they backed up the others could see what they had been surrounding. One was a very young Fox Demon and the other was a human that had a striking resemblance with Kagome, the same dark raven-colored hair and when he looked up the same eyes as well. When the guys that had been surrounding the two backed up the two boys' heads shot up. The little Fox started to cry and yelled "Momma!" and launched himself into Kagome's arms. The human seeing this also yelled, but he yelled "Sisters!" and launched himself at both girls and held on tight. Kagome caught the little fox kit when he jumped to her and braced herself for the other one who gave her and Ayame a bone-crushing hug. They looked down at the tear-stained cheeks of the two boys and just hugged them. Then Kagome leaned back and glared at the two boys.

"Shippo," she said. "What are you doing here?" At her question the fox kit looked down and began playing with the chain that was around her neck. He then looked up at her with tear filled eyes and answered her.

"I missed you," he whined and hugged her around her neck. She patted the little guy's back as he started to hiccup. She then turned her glare to the human boy who was hugging her around her waist, and he looked away sheepishly. "Oh no you don't Souta," Kagome said as the boy started to pull back. "How in the world did you get here? We live too far away for you guys to have walked and there would have been no way that you two could have gotten on a bus or train without an adult." When the boy opened his mouth she continued. "And don't even try and tell me that Dad brought you two here, 'cause I talked to him last night and he would have told me. Now tell me. How. Did. You. Get. Here?" She had a hold of one of his ears and had the little kit settled on her hip as he still clung to her.

"Okay, okay fine I'll tell you," the boy said in self-preservation. "Just let go of my ear." Kagome released his ear and when he opened his mouth to talk the guy she had kneed spoke instead.

"You'll pay for that you bitch," he said.

"Oh you sound a little out of breath, are you okay?" she asked in her too sweet voice. By this point the others knew that tone of voice and the temper that was usually attached to it, but the two boys that were standing with her knew that voice a little too well, and they clung onto her. By this point they were making a spectacle and were drawing a crowd. Most were amazed that this _human_ had brought Naraku to his knees with one hit and the fact that she had the spine to stand up to him. Naraku wasn't well liked but he was feared by a lot of the students especially the humans. Soon in the crowd Kagome heard a familiar shriek to which Shippo covered his ears with his hands much like the other demons and Inuyasha had his ears pinned.

Kikyo had followed the crowd to see what was going on and once she pushed through and saw what was going on she was beyond pissed. _How dare this bitch hurt my man_, she thought in fury. "You Bitch! How dare you hurt my man!" she shrieked. Kagome just cocked her eyebrows at the other woman and just shrugged her shoulders.

"He started it first when he and his goons surrounded my son and brother." At her declaration everyone started at her in shock and Kikyo just gave her an evil smirk.

"Aw, so you're a teen mother then, cause the little brat looks to be about 5," she said cackling. Kagome just looked at the other woman.

"Are you stupid?" That earned her a glare from the other woman. "Okay, well then look at him," she held Shippo up a little, "now what does he look like?"

"A Fox Demon of course," she retorted primly.

"Okay, now what do I look like?"

"A human…"

"Okay good, now answer me this? How in the hell does a human give birth to a full Fox Demon?" Kikyo knew that she had her there and so she opted to just glare at the other girl. "So then why does the little brat call you 'Momma'?" asked Naraku.

"I found him two years ago when we were camping. His parents had been killed and he was all by himself and I just sort of adopted him," she replied. Her answer earned her points with Takeshi. As a Fox Demon himself he respected the girl that apparently had no qualms about taking in an orphaned Fox Demon. Too many orphaned demons that had no family ended up in demon orphanages and usually never left them till they were of age. As he looked around he noticed a couple more Foxes who had respect in their eyes for this strange human girl. Naraku also looked around and noticed that his group had disappeared on him and the ones there were around him sided with the Dog Demons.

"Let's get out of here babe," Naraku said as he slung his arm around Kikyo's shoulders and walked away. At their departure Kagome turned back to Souta with her eyebrows raised, and he knew that she wanted him to answer her earlier question, but once again as he was about to answer he was interrupted.

"Are you insane?" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome turned as he marched over to her, followed closely by the others. Koga was glaring at Ayame clearly not happy about her being even remotely involved in what happened. She just gave him a cold glare. The crowd that had gathered had started to disperse and the only ones left were Inuyasha, and the guys and Kagome and the girls and two little kids.

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously.

"Are. You. Insane?" he asked again. "You have to be, to have pissed off the most evil demon on campus. Are you looking to becoming a target," As he ranted Souta and Shippo looked at Kagome in worry that because of them that she was put in danger.

"You finished?" she interrupted. Inuyasha nodded his head mutely. "Okay then in answer to your question…NO!" she yelled. "I am not insane and I don't care if I pissed off the most evil demon on campus because you'll be there to 'Protect' me, won't you?" She said as she smiled her too sweet smile and looking up at him. At her words he blushed scarlet and turned away muttering to himself and everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Ayame was trying to hold in her laughter when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

Ohhhh, another cliffhanger. Don't worry I will update soon.

Please Read and Review. Thanks :)


	9. A Rival?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Previously:

"You finished?" she interrupted. Inuyasha nodded his head mutely. "Okay then in answer to your question…NO!" she yelled. "I am not insane and I don't care if I pissed off the most evil demon on campus because you'll be there to 'Protect' me, won't you?" She said as she smiled her too sweet smile and looking up at him. At her words he blushed scarlet and turned away muttering to himself and everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Ayame was trying to hold in her laughter when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

Ch. 9- A Rival?

"AHHHH!" Ayame yelled as she was lifted off the ground by two strong arms. At her scream everyone whipped their heads toward her. Koga looked about ready to kill the guy who just grabbed her if it hadn't been for Kagome who rolled her eyes and said, "I should have known it was you that brought the kids here, Shun." At her sister's words Ayame whipped her head around to look at the guy who had grabbed her. When she saw him smiling up at her she squealed and turned around in his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a choking squeeze.

"Hey there killer, why don't you loosen your grip on my neck before you choke me," he said. Ayame loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"When did you get back?" she demanded with a glare.

"Late last night," the guy responded. "That's when I heard that your dad is actually letting you guys live on campus. I mean I don't care about Kagome being here, Shippo's a good deterrent for any guy, but you I don't want any guys hitting on my girl."

"Wait is that why you brought them here?" Kagome asked incredulously and with a glare directed at him. The guy had just shrugged his shoulders, trying to look innocent.

The whole time Koga was watching the interaction between the three, he was looking the other guy over. He was tall, a little taller than he was, with a lean muscular build. He had long pitch-black hair that he had pulled up into a high ponytail and his eyes were an almost bronze color. He wore a white wife-beater underneath an open dark green lightweight button up with baggy cargo shorts and he was wearing sandals on his feet. But when he heard the guy call Ayame 'my girl' he growled earning him a look from everyone, but a confidant smirk from the guy holding Ayame and he growled again.

"What's your problem?" asked Ayame when Koga growled for a second time. Sango noticing Koga's reaction to the newcomer and decided to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"So Ayame, Kagome," Sango said. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry guys, this is Shun Yamauchi. He's a childhood friend of Kagome and I even though he's a year older. He's been in England for the last year-and-a-half," Ayame explained as she let him go.

"Hey speaking of you being gone, where's A…" Almost as if the mere thought of the girl made her appear because out of nowhere Shun landed face first into the ground with a young girl standing on top of him. "Oh, hi there Ai how was England?" The girl was like a younger girl version of the guy she landed on top of. Long black hair in a long braid down her back, bronze eyes and she was wearing what looked like basketball shorts and a tank.

"It was great Ayame. I got to see Big Ben, ride one of the red double-decker buses, and go on the London eye… Oh I wish you guys could have come," said the excited kid. Then they heard a groan come from the guy that was under her.

"You mind getting off me littler sister?" asked Shun.

"Actually I do mind," she said. "You're comfy to stand and sit on," she said as she sat down on his back, "and you didn't say the magic word." From his position on the ground Shun looked over his shoulder to look at his sister then to the others when he noticed Kagome and Ayame trying to hide their laughter.

"You guys see what I have to live with," he said directing it at the people he didn't know. "I have a sister who learned from the best on how to be a pest," he pointed to Kagome and Ayame, "I'm crippled for life because of having to grow up with you trouble makers." Both Ayame and Kagome looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, we're the trouble makers, huh," said Kagome. "Well what about those times that we would play hide-and-seek in the woods near the house and you would climb up trees and jump down and scare us out of our wits."

"Yeah that was until you punched me one of those times," he replied. "I mean you broke my nose and you guys were just 12 at the time too."

"Yeah and you were 13," retorted Ayame. "And you should have known better than to scare us after Kagome had just finished martial arts training that afternoon, you knew how hyperaware she got after a training." Shun just rolled his eyes and pushed himself up with his sister still on his back; she had grabbed onto his neck and was hanging onto him like a monkey.

Everyone else was watching the newcomer interact with the new girls and neither Inuyasha nor Koga were too happy about it. They knew that they had just met them but they still didn't like to see them talking with a guy about stuff they didn't know. Sango and Rin were just looking at the guy and wondered… _is this guy a Shadow Demon too?_ Kagome and Ayame told the girls how to spot a Shadow Demon; they said to look for something that could be used for the concealment jewel. As they were looking they noticed that the guy had a leather cuff that had a jewel in it, then noticed that the girl they had called Ai also had a necklace like they did and the boy they had called Souta had a wrist cuff as well. Miroku and Sesshomaru noticed that Sango and Rin were looking at the new guy (of course they didn't notice them looking at the kids too, typical) and shot a death glare at the guy who felt the glares but ignored them. _I grew up with the queen of death glares_, he thought thinking of Kagome,_ so your glares have no effect._ He was looking around taking in everything, and noticed a lot of demons. _Damn the rumors were true there were a lot of powerful demons here._ Then he looked again at the wolf demon and just smirked that broke out into a wide grin when the guy tried to lung at him but was held back by his friends. Riku having seen Koga lung for Shun, decided it was time to go.

"Hey guys," he said to get their attention. "Takeshi and I asked the waitress to hold our table, so… Do you guys want to go back and eat? You guys are welcome to join us," he said to Shun, Ai, Souta and Shippo who had not yet let go of Kagome. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, we would be happy to join," Shun said, sending another smirk Koga's way. _Is this guy asking for a beating?_ Koga thought. So with Ai still holding onto his neck Shun offered his arm to Ayame and she took it, much to Koga's cringe, and walked off back toward the restaurant. Kagome followed them still holding Shippo and Souta had his hand in his sister's free hand. The girls were right behind them. Takeshi and Riku were looking back and forth between the receding backs of the girls and their still dumbstruck friends. They looked at each other and then Takeshi took off after the girls and Riku was trying to get the guys back to their senses.

"Helloooo…" he said trying to get one of their attentions. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. The first one to recover was Koga and his first reaction was anger.

"Who does that guy think he is?" he demanded. "How dare he…"

"'How dare he' what Koga?" asked Miroku. "Talk to his childhood friends, be nice to Ayame? You have no say in who she hangs around with and I think she would make your life hell if you told her she wasn't allowed to see or talk to someone she's known her whole life." Koga just glared at his friend's words knowing they were true.

"Kagome's going to get me killed," said Inuyasha with horror in his voice. Sesshomaru just looked at his brother in pity.

"Yes, little brother I think she is," said Sesshomaru patting his brother on the shoulder and turned back toward the restaurant, the others followed closely behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls and the newcomers all returned to the restaurant with Takeshi right behind them. They now needed to add four more seats so another table was added. Shun sat to the right of Ayame and Ai sat to her left. Souta sat to the right of his sister next to Ai and Shippo had a chair to her left of her if he would let her go and sit down. Rin was on the other side of Shun at the head of the table and Sango was on the other side of Shippo's chair at the other head of the table. _This is not going to go over very well_, Takeshi thought as the others joined them.

Sesshomaru took the seat next to Rin and across from Shun, Koga sat next to him and in front of Ayame, Riku sat in front of Ai, while Takeshi sat in front of Souta, Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, who was still holding the little kit, and Miroku sat next to Sango and across from Shippo's empty seat.

The waitress having noticed the addition of four more people went over to get their drink orders. After she returned with their drinks and then took their food order, then she had the cook restart the other's orders and took the new ones back. Just before she left she looked at Shun with lust filled eyes and noticed once again that another hot guy was looking at the redhead and completely ignoring her attempts at flirting so she finally gave up.

Again Ayame was ignoring Koga, but this time he had a big problem with it because she was ignoring him to talk to another guy. He was glaring at them both but more so toward Shun who had noticed the other guy's glare but was ignoring him and trying not to bust out laughing. Luckily the food came out quickly so soon everyone was busy with their lunches.

"So, Shun was it?" asked Sango trying to lift the dark mood. Shun nodded his head. "Why were you in England for the past year-and-a-half?"

"Oh, just work," he replied.

"Oh, really what do you do?" asked Sesshomaru, who was hoping that by getting the guy to talk he might learn a little more about the girls.

"Do you guys know of Shadou, Inc.?" Everyone nodded their heads. "I work for them. I've worked part-time there for years and last year I got a full time job with them and about half a year ago the CEO sent me over to England to set up a new branch that he's starting there." As he explained everyone's mouths dropped, with the exception of Kagome, Ai, Ayame, Souta and Shippo, of course. "Oh, quick question what are you guys studying?" he asked while looking at the others on the other side of the table.

"Double major, Business and Architecture," said Sesshomaru.

"Major Art, minor Music," said Rin.

"Political Science and International Relations," said Koga. That earned him a raised brow from Ayame, who just rolled her eyes then looked to Riku.

"Double major in Marine Biology and Marine Archeology," Riku said. That earned him shocked expressions from the other side of the table. "How…" asked Ayame, knowing that Marine Biology by it's self is a hard major let alone both. Riku just sighed and answered her unfinished question. "Most of the classes overlap so it wasn't that much more." He then looked to Takeshi to get the attention off of him.

"Double major, Computer Science and Computer Engineering, so like code, digital design really anything with a computer is my forte and like Riku the classes overlap so it wasn't too hard," said Takeshi, and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Business and Engineering, double major as well," Inuyasha said. He looked to Miroku.

"Pre-med," he said.

"Pre-law," Sango said right after him.

As they finished what they were studying Shun was looking at each and every one of them and was thinking, _Damn they've got smart new friends_. He looked to his two childhood friends then back to the others.

"Hey at least you've got someone you might know in some of your business classes, Kagome," he said and at his words she cut her eyes to him sending a signal that that was not a good thing. "So hey," he started looking between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Are you two related?"

"Half-brothers, same Father," they answered. At their answer it gave Shun chills. _I know I've heard of a Dog Demon who had two sons only about a year apart, but where_… then his eyes grew big with recognition.

"You two wouldn't happen to be Inutaisho Nishimura's sons would you?" he asked almost hesitantly. Both nodded their heads and continued to finish their meals. Luckily their heads were down so that they didn't see the panic in Shun, Ayame and Kagome's faces. _Oh shit, _they all thought at the same time, _this is not good_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay this Chapter is done I will work hard to get the next one up.

Please Read and Review, thanks J


	10. Connections

I still do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, so *nyah*

Thanks for the Reviews now onto the next chapter.

Previously:

"You two wouldn't happen to be Inutaisho Nishimura's sons would you?" he asked almost hesitantly. Both nodded their heads and continued to finish their meals. Luckily their heads were down so that they didn't see the panic in Shun, Ayame and Kagome's faces. _Oh shit, _they all thought at the same time, _this is not good_.

Chapter 10- Connections

Everyone had finished their meal and each paid their share and because Shun had brought Ai, Souta and Shippo he got to pay for their parts as well. As they were leaving the restaurant Koga grabbed Ayame by her arm jerking her to a stop.

"Hey," he started trying not to flinch from her glare. "I'm sorry about before. I was a jerk and…"

"And you were just being a guy," she finished for him. "Don't worry you're still my 'Protector'." At her words a smile broke out across his face. "But only because you're good friends with my sister's 'Protector'." His smile dimmed but was still there. _I can work on her slowly_, he thought, _but this is the first time I'm starting at the bottom, usually girls just ask me out_.

Shun had noticed that Ayame wasn't with them anymore so he stopped and hung back waiting for her. That's when he noticed her with Koga. _He's the Wolf Prince,_ he thought. _The one who didn't want her._

"Hey Shun, Ayame," yelled Ai. "You guys comin'?" Koga finally let go of Ayame's arm and they started for the rest, and then noticed the girl didn't call his name.

"Hey why'd you only call their names?" he asked. The girl looked at him like he was an idiot.

"One, I don't know you and two I don't know any of your names," she informed them. That's when Kagome and Ayame noticed they hadn't introduced their new friends.

"That's Rin and Sango," Kagome pointed to the two girls. "They're our new roommates. Those two," she said pointing to Riku and Takeshi "are Sesshomaru's friends Riku and Takeshi. That's Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga," she said as she point to each one as she said their names. "They are our 'Protectors'." Kagome said the last part rolling her eyes, but at her words Shun's head snapped in her direction.

"Wait, so those rumors were actually true?" he asked.

"What rumors?" Ayame asked.

"The rumors about girls being 'Protected' by demons here." Everyone nodded his or her head. It looked like he was about to say something when a yell was heard.

"Young master Sesshomaru, young master Inuyasha," yelled what looked like a flea demon as he was jumping over to them. His final jump landed him on Inuyasha's cheek where everyone could hear a sucking sound. Inuyasha slapped his cheek were the old flea demon was taking some of his blood. _Why does the old flea only try to drink my blood when both Sesshomaru and I are here,_ he thought. The slap flattened the little flea but he popped back to normal pretty soon and stood on Inuyasha's hand.

"Young masters, your father requests your presence at a party tonight. Oh and you two as well, young masters Takeshi and Riku." All the guys groaned knowing that they were not allowed to bring any girls with them otherwise Inutaisho would have told them about the party before they moved back to school. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and just looked into her eyes.

"Rin you are not to leave your apartment tonight. Neither I nor Takeshi and Riku will be here to 'Protect' you. Go back to your apartment immediately," he ordered. Rin nodded her head knowing that he was just worried about her safety but she didn't always like how he ordered her around like a child.

Just as the guys turned to leave to follow the flea demon Miroku's phone rang.

"Hello? Ah Dad what is it? What… Wait I can't toni… I know that you are paying for school but…Okay fine I'll do it. Yeah, yeah I'll see you in about an hour. Bye." Hanging up his phone he turned to the others and just sighed. "I have to get going. My dad just told me that he signed me up for late night duty at his 24 hour clinic, so I'll be gone all night." He looked to Sango who sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know don't go outside without Kirara or some sort of way to protect myself."

"You know I just worry about you and don't want anything to happen to you," he said soothingly. She nodded her head knowing his words were true. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome who looked back at him with a raised brow.

"What, are you going to tell me not to leave the apartment either?" she asked.

"Please I am begging you don't leave the apartment," he pleaded with the beautiful girl. At his words his friends, brother, and Myoga the flea looked at him in shock. _He never says please,_ they all thought. _And he never ever begs, how did this girl do it one day?_ Kagome just looked at him seeing the worry in his eyes and seeing as she had already pissed off the most evil demon in school and just sighed.

"Okay I won't leave," she said, which made Inuyasha smile. "Until I walk Shun, Ai, Souta and Shippo back to their car later." And his smile went away. "But I'll go right back and if Sango isn't with us I'll ask if we could barrow Kirara for that short period of time, alright?" And his smile was back. He walked over to her and hugged her and kissed her on her cheek then walked to his brother. As he walked over to his brother he sent a silent signal to Koga to watch the girls, which he would have agreed to if three people hadn't run up to them.

Ginta and Hakkaku were Koga's seconds and completely loyal to him, however the third was loyal but there was something about him that made Koga unable to fully trust him, his name was Isamu.

"Koga!" called Ginta and Hakkaku together.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Your father demands your presence back in wolf territory tonight," Isamu said. "Apparently there is some sort of problem with the area around the forbidden border." His words made all the girls and Shun twitch. Kagome looked closer at this wolf and saw something that scared her._ He looks a lot like the man who had tried to kidnap Ayame eleven years ago_, she thought. She then turned to Shun who had been there that night and asked him a question in Shadow language.

"Nach bhfuil an fear a labhair faoi na fadhbanna ceaptha breathnú ar an eolas? (_Doesn't the man who talked about the supposed problems look familiar?_)" Kagome asked. Shun had been there the night Ayame had come to the Shadowlands as well but he had been farther back but had gone with his father to return the man back to the location of Ayame's old house, so he remembered the man very well.

"Sea, tá sé cosúil leis an bastaird a thriail a ghlacadh uirthi aon bhliain déag ó shin, (_Yes, he looks like the bastard who tried to take her eleven years ago_,)" he replied. Sesshomaru noticed the two speaking in some weird tongue, _what language is that?_ He thought. The others were completely oblivious to the conversation that Shun and Kagome were having.

"Damn it," Koga said. He looked to Ayame and inadvertently drawn the other Wolf Demon's eyes to her as well. "Ayame like the others please don't leave the apartment, but I know no matter what I say you're going to walk the others back to their car, that's fine just make sure you have Kirara with you, okay?" Ayame looked at his face seeing that he was trying to protect her and agreed.

_So her name is Ayame too_, thought Isamu and a malicious smile crossed his face that would have went unnoticed had he not already caught the eye of both Shun and Kagome, who became worried once they noticed what, more like whom, he was looking at. _I wonder how he would feel if he couldn't protect this Ayame as well_, thought the bastard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After all the guys left the girls, Shun, Ai, Souta and Shippo, who still had not yet let go of Kagome, left for the girls apartment. Once inside Kagome put up her Shadow Barrier. Shun looked at Kagome surprised, and then he looked over to Sango and Rin with a question in his eyes. Ayame having seen his expression explained.

"We already told them so you guys can drop your concealment," she said. Ai, Shun and Souta looked at each other then back at the sisters, but seeing the truth in their eyes, released their concealments. (Shippo doesn't have concealment because people noticed that Kagome had a fox child with her and would have gotten suspicious if he suddenly turned human.) There was a blinding light and where once stood five humans now stood five demons.

"Okay," said Sango. "Before we talk about anything else, what kind of Shadow Demons are you guys?" She was looking pointedly at Shun and Ai because if Kagome was a Shadow Dog Demon then Souta was most likely one too if he was a Shadow Demon.

"We're Shadow Wolf Demons," they answered quickly. Shun then turned to Kagome and said, "You two are so screwed."

"Why are they screwed?" asked Rin. The three demons just sighed but Kagome turned to Rin to explain.

"If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Inutaisho Nishimura's sons then that means our parents went to college together and they were friends, close friends." At her words they were shocked then Sango remembered her parents had been friends in college with them as well. "Yes Sango that means our parents knew each other and in fact they were all friends. If the guys start talking about two new girls both with the names of their friends' dead daughters they might become suspicious and come here to find out. I knew I could ask you not to bring us up to your parents or at least call Ayame, Aya and me Kageka, that's a nickname my dad gave me when I was little but he only used it around the Shadowlands so they wouldn't know it." Kagome sighed then continued.

"In actuality there were five Shadow Demons on campus for those yeas. My dad, Inurao, my uncle Inujiro, Shun's mom and dad, Kazuo & Tomomi and her sister Tsubaki who later became my uncle's wife. They all went to college here at Shikon no Tama but like us they used concealment jewels and my dad and uncle dropped the Inu part of their names. The only ones that knew about the truth were Ayame's parents, Shin and Akemi, and they only knew because Shin is the son of Ayame's Grandfather and had known about them for a long time and Akemi was his girlfriend and she just sort of found out. However it didn't take my mom long to figure it out. Actually it was one look at my dad and she was able to see through the concealment spell. She always said that even if he looked different to the world he always looked the same to her."

"Wait a sec," Sango interrupted. "Koga's parents…"

"Yeah they went to school with them at the same time. Either way they stayed friends for years but unfortunately when I 'died' my parents never told their friends the truth and they also never told them about Souta. A couple months later Ayame came to the Shadowlands and again they had to hide that from their friends as well. They didn't like it but knew that it was to protect us. I guess part of the reason might be because of my uncle."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because about 13 or 14 years ago him, his wife and their daughter, Rina, died and it was because someone found out they were Shadow Demons. The people who killed them were dealt with but it had been years since any of our kind had been killed because of them being found out. It caused wide spread fear and most didn't leave the Shadowlands for at least a year. So that fear of being found out and killed was back. It had sort of died out when we were accepted by Ayame and Koga's Grandfathers but the fear was back and in full force." At her explanation she received looks of horror from the faces of their new friends. "So you can see why we are a little afraid of others finding out about us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading and please Review

And to those of you wondering if the Shadow language is made up it is not! It's Irish or Gaelic and so sue I'm in Ireland for the semester and was in Dublin the weekend I was writing this and saw the writing everywhere and thought it would be fun for Shadow language.


	11. Parents

I do not nor will I ever-own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

To InuLuna19 I updated all the 'fallow' to 'follow' sorry about that and thanks for letting me know.

I have revised some of the chapters, (Ch. 3 & 5) so if something doesn't make sense you can try looking back at those chapters.

I know it's been a little bit since I updated but this is a long chapter...

This Chapter is going to be a mix of the party Inu, Sess, Take, and Riku went to, to Koga in Wolf Territory, to Miroku stuck by himself, back to everyone else on Campus, so I hope you enjoy…

Previously:

"Because about 13 or 14 years ago him, his wife and their daughter, Rina, died and it was because someone found out they were Shadow Demons. The people who killed them were dealt with but it had been years since any of our kind had been killed because of them being found out. It caused wide spread fear and most didn't leave the Shadowlands for at least a year. So that fear of being found out and killed was back. It had sort of died out when we were accepted by Ayame and Koga's Grandfathers but the fear was back and in full force." At her explanation she received looks of horror from the faces of their new friends. "So you can see why we are a little afraid of others finding out about us."

Ch. 11- Parents

**The Party**

Inuyasha was staring into space not really looking at anything. Sesshomaru, seeing the blank look on his brother's face, snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Inuyasha jumped in surprise and glared at his brother. None of the guys that were at the 'stupid' party, as they dubbed it were, not particularly enjoying themselves, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was irritated that he had had no time alone with Rin in the past two days and the fact that he was unable to ask her if her roommates had told her anything that he might be interested in. _What are they hiding and why did that Shun guy looked so panicked when he found out that Inuyasha and I were Inutaisho Nishimura's sons?_ He was racking his brain trying to remember if they had slipped up anywhere and he hadn't noticed.

Inuyasha was beyond bored. _If I'm stuck going to some stupid party the least the old man could do was allow me to bring a date._ That thought got him thinking of Kagome._ Man is she gorgeous,_ he thought. He was looking around to see if there were any others close to their ages but found out that unfortunately they were the youngest ones there. Then he noticed his dad waving both him and Sesshomaru over to him.

Once they were by his side they saw the men that their father had been talking to. The taller of the two stood eye to eye with their father. He had midnight-black hair with a sprinkling of grey hair that was cut short but not too short. His body was lean and fit; his grey eyes were calm but also seemed to take in everything that surrounded him and analyze it. The shorter one was not really short just shorter than his companion. He stood maybe an inch or two shorter but still relatively tall, and like his companion he was also lean and fit. He had a head full of dark black hair and like his friend with sprinkling of grey hair. His eyes were a bronze-brown. Both were human.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet some old friends of mine," he said indicating the two men. "This is Rao Kokuei," the taller of the two nodded his head at them, "and Kazuo Yamauchi." The other man nodded his head but it was his name that caught their attention. _Wasn't Yamauchi the same surname for that guy Shun?_ They both thought.

"Are you related to someone named Shun Yamauchi?" asked Sesshomaru. The other man paused for just slightly too long but he answered quickly to anyone else.

"Yes," he replied. "Shun is the son of one of my cousins. But may I ask how you know him?" Kazu was a little worried because these boys who to his knowledge had never even met his son knew his name. He sneaked a glance toward Rao. While yes his friend seemed not too terribly interested he was attuned to everything going on around them especially what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were saying.

"Oh, we just met him today at college," answered Inuyasha. "He was visiting some childhood friends of his that are new to the campus and happened to be rooming with Sesshomaru's 'Protected'."

"Really?" asked Rao. "So what college do you boys go to, if I may ask?" Rao was starting to get a little worried; _I should have looked into the possibility that Taisho would send his sons to our alma mater._

"We go to Shikon no Tama University," they replied. Rao and Kazu's fears were confirmed; they had sent Kagome and Ayame right into the line of fire.

"Naoki's son, Koga, also attends," added Inutaisho. "So does Masaru and Natsumi's daughter, Sango." It looked like he wanted to add something but was hesitating. "Who else sent their child to Shikon?" Taisho sighed knowing that Rao would have caught his hesitation; _I swear if Rao was a demon we'd all be in trouble, no one can get anything out of him but he can get all he wants out of others._

"Do you remember Dr. Houshi?" he asked. Rao's eyes glazed over with pain then it disappeared. _This is why I didn't want to bring it up,_ he thought. _Akira Houshi was the one who pronounced his daughter, Kagome, dead 16/17 years ago._ Rao had nodded his head indicating that he did remember the doctor. "His son, Miroku, attends and is in the Pre-Med program." Rao just nodded his head seeming very cool on the outside while on the inside not so much.

_Seriously, ALL of them sent their children to Shikon? Why did I not think of that,_ he thought,_ oh, yeah because the girls were so happy about getting out into the real world after over a decade of constant surveillance, argh, I can't believe I didn't check. _Kazu could see the wheels turning in his friend's head even though you couldn't see it on his face. Neither one of them had even thought of the possibility of their old friends' kids being at the school.

"What is it that you do, Mr. Kokuei?" asked Sesshomaru. _There is something familiar about him but I just can't pin point it_, he thought.

"Oh, I'm the CEO of Shadou Inc.," he responded. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided the moment before to take a sip of their drinks and chocked on it when he answered. Then they looked over to the other man, who sighed but answered their unasked question.

"I'm Head of Security, mostly due to the fact I refuse to be COO because that means I have to deal with people a lot more and no matter how much Rao," he pointedly glared at the man who was smirking, "tries to get me to. I'm fine just dealing with making sure that our security is up to date and that our security branch of the company is doing well." He turned and muttered, "I'm getting a drink," and left. Rao and Inutaisho were shaking with contained laughter watching their friend's receding back. This was the first time that either of the boys had really ever seen their father act like that, teasing his friends and trying not to laugh. Their father was usually very reserved at social events like parties but at home he was more like the man that they were seeing now. As the boys pondered what was going on with their father Rao had stopped shaking with laughter and looked to where his friend had disappeared to, and sighed.

"I better go console him," he said. "Before he tells my wife and I end up on the couch tonight."

"How is Midoriko, by the way?" Taisho asked. Rao looked at his friend with an unreadable expression. _I hate lying to them but what choice do I have_, he thought. _I trust them but I don't trust those that might over hear and I can't risk Kagome, Ayame or Souta's safety as well as all the other Shadow Demon's safety_. He just sighed.

"She's doing well," he responded. "She keeps herself busy."

"Are you going to be bringing her to Daichi's birthday party in two weeks?" he asked. "I know that Naoki's going to be there along with Rio and of course both Izayoi and Sora will be there."

"Oh, yeah how is Sora?" he asked and it almost seemed like he was trying to change the subject. "I still can't believe what you guys did 22 years ago." He shook his head. "You two had a child together even though you two saw each other as siblings, just so that you wouldn't have to marry each other. Either way when your Sesshomaru was born you both were granted your freedom to chose what you wanted to do. You married Izayoi and about a year later Inuyasha was born and Sora was free to do whatever she wished."

"I'm just glad that Izayoi and Sora are best friends and raised the boys like brothers/cousins otherwise I wouldn't want to know what the relationship between your sons would be like," he laughed a deep laugh that brought others eyes toward their little group. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at their father they noticed the tip of his pointed ears were just the slightest bit pinker. They both looked at their father with wide eyes, _is he blushing, no that's not possible_. Their big strong father was in no way blushing. Inutaisho was an imposing figure he stood taller than both his sons at 6'4" with his long moon white hair in a high ponytail. He had purple strips that were on his cheeks, marking him as a full Dog Demon, he had a lean muscular body and didn't look a day over 30 even though he was just about in his fifties but of course most demons looked to be in their 30s for several hundred years before they really start aging.

Rao just laughed at his friend's expression but turned and walked the way his friend had earlier. The boys were still staring wide eyed at Inutaisho when he noticed them staring at him. "What?" he snapped. That brought the boys out of their daze.

"It's just that," Inuyasha started, "well we've never seen you like that with anyone before, so it's just surprising." Inutaisho looked at his sons and just sighed but then chuckled with a smile on his face.

"Rao and I have always been like that," he said. "We met in college, both of us in business classes. At first I didn't like him, I felt something wrong or I guess it's better to say something off about him. Then we met again, this time though a mutual friend, Shin Kudo, who was a Wolf Demon. Shin and his girlfriend Akemi had apparently known not only Rao but also his brother, Jiro and their friends Kazu, Tomomi and Tsubaki for years. We continually got on each other's last nerve but ended up friends in the end. Actually our relationship is sort of like yours is with Koga. Unfortunately the only ones still alive out of the ones I just talked about are Rao and Kazu." His words caught his sons' attention. "Yeah, Jiro and Tsubaki married after college but about 13 or 14 years ago both them and their daughter, Rina, died. I never did get the full story on how they died, just that it was deliberate."

"So like murder?" asked Inuyasha. They had started walking toward the office to get away from the crowds. Once inside their father continued.

"Exactly like murder," Taisho sighed but continued. "Unfortunately that wasn't the first time Rao had to deal with a murder."

"What?" both yelled.

"Yeah, 16/17 years ago Rao's only child was killed in a kidnapping gone wrong, she had only been four at the time. If she were still alive she would be your age Inuyasha. Her death threw us all for a loop and just about destroyed Midoriko, Rao's wife, who's also an old college friend. From what we could understand the person who had kidnapped her did so as a revenge for some presumed slight that Rao or his company did to the man. Either way when she died I think none of the mothers let any of you kids out of their sights for a good year after that. Izayoi even got one of my demons to come with her if she ever went out with you." He gave a sad laugh.

"You said there were others that passed?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing the topic not to be a pleasant one was still better than him think about a four-year-old's death so many years ago.

"Right, then there was Tomomi she married Kazu but apparently had problems having a child and if she did get pregnant she always miscarried, until 11 years ago she finally carried the baby to term but there were complications and she died and the child had been a still-born."

"What about Shin and Akemi, was it?" asked Sesshomaru. He saw his father's eyes cloud but he explained.

"Shin and Akemi, both Wolf Demons, got married while we were still in college but 15 years ago they died in some horrible accident leaving their five-year-old daughter, Ayame, to live with her grandfather. Of course about five years later both of them had passed away as well."

"Whoa, wait," said Inuyasha. "Do you mean Ayame, as in Koga's fiancé, Ayame?" His father nodded his head.

"How did you kids know about her being Koga's fiancé?" he asked puzzled, knowing that Koga had not talked about Ayame since the boys had started to hang out together.

"Oh, well yesterday we met Rin and Sango's new roommates and one of them is named Ayame and he decided to be her 'Protector'," said Inuyasha. "I think he's doing this as a way to make amends by protecting this Ayame when he couldn't for the other." Inutaisho nodded his head understanding that logic.

"I wish him luck," he said as he walked to the office door to leave. "Now lets go back in the fray." The boys just rolled their eyes at their father but followed him nonetheless.

**Wolf Territory**

Koga was walking into his father's study followed by Ginta and Hakkaku; Isamu had stayed outside. When he walked into the study his father looked up. Naoki Ookami could tell his son was livid. Koga mostly took after his father in looks with the same dark hair and the same type of build but his striking blue eyes he got from his mother, while Naoki's were a dark brown.

"Okay, old man, I'm here so what the hell do you want?" Koga demanded. Naoki just sighed. He knew that Koga had inherited his grandfather's hot temper but sometimes it was hard to deal with. When his father had still been alive not too long after Koga had been born he had known what to do with his grandson's temper. Despite his temper Naoki was proud of his son. When his father had passed away some years ago he became the Wolf King, but also around the same time the previous Lord of the North had passed and had appointed Naoki as his successor. Surprisingly just before the Lord of the North passed so did the Lords of the South and West; the Lord of the West had appointed Inutaisho as his successor while the Lord of the South appointed Takeda Hayashi, from the royal Fox Demon line and also Takeshi's father. The only remaining old Lord was the Lord of the East but he was getting up there in age, he was turning 2088 in just two weeks.

"There are problems that have been happening, since you left, with the Forbidden Border," Naoki told his son.

"What kind of problems?" Koga asked.

"Some of the wolves on patrol in that area have been attacked by persons unknown and badly injured," he sighed. "Unfortunately none of the wolves that were attacked remember any kind of detail. There's never been a problem before but your Grandfather had warned all of us to stay the hell away from that part of the Eastern border, but he never really told anyone why and if he did they're keeping their mouths shut."

Koga listened as his father explained the problem but his mind kept drifting off to thoughts of Ayame. _She's different, that's for sure,_ he thought. Naoki caught his son's far off look and turned questioning eyes toward Ginta and Hakkaku, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Is there something on your mind son?" he asked. At his question Koga was brought out of his daze and looked back at his father who was looking at him with expectant eyes. Koga just sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just got a 'Protected' at school and I was just thinking about her." This shocked Naoki because Koga had said that he would never have a 'Protected'.

"So what is she like?" Naoki asked he wanted to know about this girl who had caught his son's attention.

"She's…" he started. "Amazing. She's gorgeous. She has dark red hair and hazel eyes and her body is amazing. She's petite but has the body of a runner, and just, she's so different. She's the first girl ever that has seemed not to like me on the spot, she just doesn't fit any mold of any of the other girls that I've been around before, well besides Sango, but she doesn't count, I've never, nor will I ever date her." Naoki was listening to his son, who had had several girlfriends but nothing with anything behind it besides sex, and was happy that it seemed that his son was growing up a little bit. _He's always blamed himself for Ayame's death_, he thought, _I think he's finally starting to forgive himself._

"So what's her name?" he asked and when he asked Koga twitched and hesitated, which made Naoki raise his eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"Ayame," his answer surprised Naoki. "Her name is Ayame Higurashi. She's my age. She has a sister the same age yet they look nothing alike, her sister's name is Kagome." _Another name risen from the dead_, Naoki thought. "And they have a little brother named Souta and he looks a lot like Kagome but again like with Kagome looks nothing like Ayame, he's eleven." Naoki's head was reeling. _Two girls with names the same as two that are dead,_ he thought, _and they're the same age as the ones they share names with would be if they had lived, something's not right._

"You seem to really like this girl, but Koga…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to marry a female Wolf Demon even if it takes another hundred years for her to be born," Koga said not looking his father in the eye. Naoki knew how hard it was on his son to know that he had to wait to have pups because of tradition but this was one tradition that they had to up-hold, otherwise the others would not respect her, as much and she had to be able to gain their respect. Naoki sighed knowing the long wait that his son might have.

"You said she has a sister," Koga nodded his head, "so does she have a 'Protector' yet?" Naoki asked Koga chuckled at his father's question earning him a questioning glance.

"Yeah, she does," he replied.

"So who is it to make you laugh?"

"Inuyasha." His answer made his father stop and a moment later he burst out laughing. "Yeah and actually, we both kinda pissed off our girls…"

"What did you two do?" asked Ginta; at that point Koga and Naoki had forgotten that Ginta and Hakkaku were in the room.

"It's mostly Sesshomaru's fault," started Koga. "He had offered up Riku and Takeshi for the girls 'Protectors' because they didn't want to get stuck with possessive 'Protectors'…"

"Which both you and Inuyasha are," interrupted Hakkaku. Koga just shot a glare at him and continued.

"Either way, Sesshomaru was acting so damn cocky that they would chose Riku and Takeshi over us that he bet us 1,000 bucks each if they chose us, and well when they did we…well…kinda…demanded the cash right then and they were none to happy with us." At this point his father had been holding in his laughter because he could only guess what Sesshomaru's thinking was when he made that bet. _I bet he just bet them and was expecting them to demand their winnings as soon as they won,_ Naoki just shook his head at that thought. _In some ways Sesshomaru is too smart for his own good._

"So there's a problem at the Forbidden border, hmm," Koga said out loud. "I guess I'll patrol it tonight and see if I see anything out of the ordinary." Koga stood up to leave and so did Ginta and Hakkaku, but Koga turned to them and said, "Alone." Three pairs of eyes looked at him in shock.

"But Koga," started Ginta.

"No," he interrupted. "If I'm by myself I'm more likely to see what is really going on. I'll be fine." Koga was the strongest of all the wolves and if anyone was going to be okay it was him, but his father and friends still worried as he left. As soon as Naoki knew his son was gone he turned to Ginta and Hakkaku and asked one simple question.

"What do you two know about these new girls?"

"Nothing sir, honest. We only ever saw them once when we went to get Koga," replied Hakkaku. Naoki looked at the two wolves to see if they were telling the truth, when he noticed they were he just sighed. _I need to contact the other Lords, especially Daichi because it's with our borders_, he thought to himself, _see if anything out of the ordinary has been going on in their territories. And maybe see if I can find out anything about these Higurashi sisters…_

**Miroku's Dad's Clinic**

Miroku was bordered stiff. _Why did the old man make me come here?_ Miroku thought. He was practically alone at the small clinic that his father had started for those that didn't have the money to go to his huge hospital but still needed expert care and often times emergency care as well. Miroku really did respect his father and what he had done but still, _why couldn't the old man find someone else?_ Then he heard a crash come from the records room. When he went over to the open door he looked inside and saw his father's elderly nurse Kaede, rubbing her backside and there were files lying all around her.

"Ms. Kaede, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head and mumbled something about being too old. "Why don't you go take a break and I'll clean this all up and put it up, okay?" She looked at him and nodded. She got up and walked to the door and then turned around and said, "Thank you Miroku," and then left. Miroku just shook his head and started to pick up the files when the name on one of the files caught his eye. _Kokuei, K.?_ He opened it up and looked it over and what he saw almost made him throw up. There were pictures of a girl that was maybe about 4 that had a gunshot wounds in her abdomen. He could tell she was demon because of the marks on her cheeks but still with the amount of blood-loss and the fact she was so little the bullets probably killed her. He turned to the next page to see a death certificate and her full name was, _wait Kagome? It's just a coincidence,_ he told himself, then he heard the door open and there stood his father.

"What are you doing Miroku?" asked his father. Miroku didn't actually look too much like his dad. His father told him he took after his mother's family. The violet eyes, his build and his dark hair all came from his mother. His father had lighter brown hair with brown eyes and was shorter and stocker while Miroku was tall and lean. His father always said that he got the demon's good looks.

"Nothing," he said quickly and then closed the file and finished up quickly and then passed his father. His father closed the door behind him and followed his son.

"What was that file you were looking at?" he asked.

"The name was Kokuei, K.," he replied. His father looked at him sharply. "What was I not allowed to see it or something?"

"Or something," his father replied. "The girl that that file belongs to died 16/17 years ago and her parents are very high up there in the way of society and don't want others to get their hands on that file." Miroku looked at his father confused. "Was it because she was a demon?" he asked. As he started to ask Akira shook his head, "But I saw the blue marks on her cheeks that indicate a demon…"

"The people who kidnapped her drew those on to get her past security, she was human," interrupted his father. _Damn, I knew I should have moved that file to my safe but people would actually go looking there not so much in the old archives, but then again that's were I keep their real files when I have them,_ Akira thought. Akira was still the main doctor for Rao's family as he had earned their respect when he had agreed to pronounce Kagome 'dead', so he had medical files on them but they usually stayed in the Shadowlands. _I'm just so glad that I had Inurao's number when Miroku started to show his abilities._

When Miroku had started displaying his demonic abilities it had terrified Akira so he contacted the only demon he completely trusted, Inurao. He had told Rao of what was happening; that Miroku was faster, stronger and able to heal faster and not to mention his wind tunnel. Rao had known what it was and had asked about not only his ancestry but also his late wife, Suzuki's, family. He didn't know much about his wife's history but there had been no demons on his side so it had to have come from Suzuki. Rao had told him that there was nothing to worry about but Akira became increasingly more worried as the wind tunnel became more consistent so Rao gave him the beads that wrap around Miroku's right hand. The beads sort of work like the concealment jewels. The jewels work so well because they absorb demonic energy, but in Miroku's case he didn't need to completely hide his demon side so the beads were created to only work on his wind ability and that it would center on that part of his demonic side. Then when he releases the wind tunnel the demonic energy that was collected goes immediately back into his hand.

Miroku had noticed his dad didn't elaborate and that he was staring off into space, so to get his attention he said as a joke, "Oh, by the way I got a girl pregnant…" that got his attention.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled. Miroku was just bent in half laughing at his father's red face. Miroku got his lecherous tendencies from his father but his dad was surprisingly strict about Miroku dating.

"I was joking," he said as he caught his breath. "You seemed out of it and I wanted to see your reaction." That earned him a glare from his father but Akira remembered pulling the same trick on his father several times when he had been younger so in the end he just had to laugh.

"So," he started after he stopped laughing, "how are you and Sango doing?" Akira knew that his son was in love with the beautiful Demon Slayer but didn't really comprehend what that meant. _I guess that's my fault,_ he thought to himself. _After his mother died I never really dated seriously or had a woman in my life I had truly cared about so he really doesn't know how to be in love._

"We're doing fine," Miroku replied. "She got some new roommates and one of them was seriously knowledgeable about Demon Ancestry."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah she explained why I have this when it seems that no one else has ever had this power. She called me a Returner." At that term Akira almost chocked. He had only ever heard that term one other time and that was when Rao had explained what was going on with Miroku and what that made him.

"Really, what are the girls' names?" he asked hesitantly hoping his guess was wrong.

"Kagome and Ayame Higurashi." Miroku was not paying attention to his father, which might be a good thing because he didn't see his father's panicked look.

"Do they have 'Protectors', yet?"

"Yeah, Kagome has Inuyasha," this made Akira's heart skip but it was the next part that really made it stop, "and Ayame has Koga." Akira's eyes grew huge and he mentally started to panic. _Oh, this is just _perfect_,_ he thought. _Rao's daughter is being 'Protected' by Taisho's younger son. Ayame is being 'Protected' by her fiancé and all of them think both are dead. All we need now is if Rina was alive and she was being 'Protected' by one of the others. This is all just_ perfect_,_ he thought sarcastically.

**On Campus**

All of the others that were back on campus were in heated discussion. Shun, Ayame and Kagome were trying to figure out a way for their names not to be mentioned to the other's parents, Sango was enjoying watching them, Shippo was asleep, Souta and Ai were playing with Kirara and Rin was rubbing her head to try and alleviate her headache. Suddenly all the shadows came alive and all the demons that were in the room stopped mid sentence and looked a little panicked. Rin and Sango were looking around trying to figure out what was happening when they saw what looked like a person rising out of one of the shadows and then another one. The first one looked very imposing, with his long midnight black hair up in a high ponytail, impressive silver eyes, blue slashes on his cheeks, that looked a lot like the ones on Kagome and Souta's cheeks, he was also very tall like 6'4" and lean. The other was a little less imposing but it was very minuscule; he had long pitch black hair, not as long as his friend but still long enough to pull into a high ponytail as well. His eyes were a golden-bronze and he had a black wolf tail. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than the other man he also had a lean build. When Rin and Sango looked toward their new friends they noticed the look of absolute panic on their faces and they found out why when Ai and Souta yelled, "Dad!" and launched themselves into the respective man's arms.

Souta ran and hugged the bigger of the two while Ai ran to the other. Rin and Sango's jaws hit the floors when the younger two yelled out and turned to look at the older ones again and they were pointedly looking somewhere else. When the men let go of the younger ones they noticed that none of them had their concealments on and there were two humans, one of which was a demon slayer. They lifted questioning eyes toward first Shun then to Ayame and Kagome.

"Kagome," said the first man. "Why don't any of you have your concealments on?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. Kagome knew that voice because she had inherited it from him. She just sighed and then went on to explain.

"Hi, Daddy," she said as she walked to him and gave him a hard hug which he returned. "These are our new roommates, Rin Murayama," she said as she pointed to the girl, "and Sango Karyuudo." At Sango's name both of the men's heads whipped toward the girl who was trying her best not to flinch under their gazes.

"So," said Sango in a strangled voice. "Who are you two?" Kagome sighed and introduced them.

"Sango, Rin, this is my father Inurao Kokuei," she said as she pointed to the one with the marks, "and his right-hand man and Shun and Ai's dad, Kazuo Yamauchi." Both inclined their heads toward the girls before they turned onto the others.

"Explain," said Rao as he pointed to the human girls and the others unconcealed state. Kagome and Ayame just sighed.

"We had our reasons," started Kagome.

"I'm sure," Rao retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"We trust them," was all Kagome said. At her words Rao remembered what he had told them before they had left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The girls were packing getting ready for moving into their on campus apartment when Rao called them to his study. Once they were there he turned toward them. _

_ "You girls getting excited?" he asked of them both. Their answer was a resounding "yes". He chuckled then looked at them with serious eyes and the girls were worried. "You girls know that you are going to be alone on the campus," they nodded their heads, "its' not the same as when my generation went. There were five of us and we had Shin and Akemi on our side then your mother, as of right now you two don't have that." Rao paused and looked at the girls remembering when Kagome was born and when she 'died' when Ayame came to them to the girls learning and growing and Kagome bringing home an orphaned Fox Demon. He was so proud of his girls and just wished that Shin and Akemi were here to see how Ayame had turned out. _

_ "We already know that," said Kagome. She was his strong one. The one who was always there for anyone and every one. She was his heir as the next leader of the Shadow Demons (Shadow demons don't rely on gender for succession because there wasn't always a boy born so it goes by birth order and Kagome was born before Souta) and he knew that she would be one of the great ones. She had abilities that hadn't been seen since the time of Inudaiki and even more than that and even though she was his strong one he still worried. Rao then turned his gaze to Ayame who was rolling her eyes. Even though they shared no blood she was still his daughter since the day that her grandfather had sent her to them. Ayame had grown and much like Kagome had abilities that others of their kind didn't have. Her wind magic gave her an upper hand when she went up against those bigger and stronger than her, making her a formidable opponent. The other Shadow Demons thought him crazy allowing both to go to college outside but they needed to be able to interact with others that weren't Shadow Demons. But he did see their worry; they had no help on the outside and they knew they couldn't send any of the soldiers without the girls finding out. _

_ "Yes, you do," he said. "But I don't want it to stay that way." Both girls looked at each other then back at him with a confused expression. "You both are probably thinking 'has he gone crazy' but I assure you I have not. I want you two to try and find someone you trust, whether they are human or demon is your choice, but find someone you trust with our secrets. Please?" The girls looked at each other then back at him with a small smile on their faces._

_ "Of course," they responded together. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rao just sighed knowing that the girls had him there. At Kagome's words both Rin and Sango looked at their new friends and felt themselves fill up with pride that these powerful girls trusted them with such an important secret. Rao looked back toward Kazu who had been standing off to the side along with Shun and Ai. He just shook his head and had a smile on his face. Rao just sighed then looked back at the girls and just smiled at them and they knew that he was okay with it now.

"So why are you and Uncle Kazu here?" asked Ayame. The question reminded them of why they had come in the first place.

"There are some students you two need to avoid," Rao said. The girls looked at each other uneasily then asked, "Which ones?"

"The Nishimura brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Your previous fiancé, Ayame, Koga is another person to avoid. Then there is a Pre-Med student Miroku Houshi, you don't really have to avoid him but just be cautious. I would have added Sango but well…" he said as he waved a hand at all of them. He then looked at all their faces and noticed that none of them would meet his eyes. "Kagome, Ayame? What aren't you telling me?" Both girls looked at each other then look back at him and sighed.

"Well…" started Kagome. "That's gonna be kinda hard…"

"Why?" Rao asked skeptically.

"Well," said Ayame. "Inuyashaiskindakagomesprotectorandkogaisminesoitsgonnabekindadifficultand…" Ayame was speaking so fast her words blended together so Rao slowed her down and told her to start over.

"Inuyasha is kinda Kagome's 'Protector' and Koga is mine, so it's gonna be kinda difficult and also Sesshomaru is Rin's 'Protector' and Miroku is Sango's as well…" As she was talking she was looking at Rao to try and gage his reaction. She wasn't as good at reading his expression as Kagome or Midoriko but even she could tell he was right on the edge.

"WHAT?!" both Rao and Kazu yelled looking at all the girls. The girls were looking at the two with a sheepish look.

"Both of you don't need 'Protectors'," Rao started in, "you two are powerful demons…"

"And no one can ever know that," Kagome interrupted. "For one both Ayame and I are supposed to be 'DEAD' and for another thing we aren't allowed to let the whole entire damn school know that I'm a Shadow Demon and that we even exist. The only one who could go around as a demon is Ayame but do you want her to be yanked back to the Wolf Territory where the bastard that killed her grandfather and tried to kidnap her is? He's a traitor but we can't tell Naoki because then we would have to explain to him why and how we know that." She finished with a huff. Rao looked at his daughter then at the others and knew that she was right, but something about this whole situation was making him uneasy. Suddenly one of the girls screamed and was pointing to a Shadow imp that was coming up.

"W…Wh…what is that thing?" asked Rin.

"That's a Shadow imp, and yeah they look really weird," supplied Shun. The little imp was all black with a small beak like mouth with no nose but a hole where it would be. He had three fingers on his short arms. He wore some old looking clothes.

"Mo Thiarna (_My Lord_)," the little imp said as he bowed to Inurao.

"Cad é, Kunio (What is it, Kunio)?" asked Rao. The imp, Kunio, bobbed his head and continued. "Is cosúil go bhfuil fadhb leis an Mac Tíre na Teorann. Creidim go raibh ionsaigh an óg Mac Tíre Prionsa i Mac Tíre Críoch agus tá sé Gortaítear. Níl a fhios againn cad atá le déanamh, mo Thiarna (_There appears to be a problem with the Wolf Border. I believe the young Wolf Prince was attacked in Wolf Territory and is hurt. We do not know what to do, my Lord_)."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cliffhanger...

Please Review Thanks! And I will try and get the next one up as quickly as possible


	12. Koga Gets Hurt

Inuyasha is NOT MINE they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Thank you all for the reviews! They make me want to get the next chapter out faster

Previously:

"Cad é, Kunio (_What is it, Kunio_)?" asked Rao. The imp, Kunio, bobbed his head and continued. "Is cosúil go bhfuil fadhb leis an Mac Tíre na Teorann. Creidim go raibh ionsaigh an óg Mac Tíre Prionsa i Mac Tíre Críoch agus tá sé Gortaítear. Níl a fhios againn cad atá le déanamh, mo Thiarna (_There appears to be a problem with the Wolf Border. I believe the young Wolf Prince was attacked in Wolf Territory and is hurt. We do not know what to do, my Lord_)."

Ch. 12- Koga Get's Hurt

At the imps words Ayame, Kagome, Shun, Ai, Souta, Kazu and Rao all gasped. When they did Sango and Rin, whom did not understand Shadow language, turned to them.

"What?" Sango asked. "What did he say?"

"Apparently Koga has been attacked in Wolf Territory and whoever, or whatever, attacked him is trying to make it seem as if we did it, if I'm to guess," supplied Kagome. Kagome looked over to her sister and saw the panicked look on her face, and then she looked at her dad. He nodded his head understanding her unasked question. "Ayame," she said to get her attention. Ayame turned to her and retorted with, "What?"

"We are going to go check on him and…"

"No way," was her determined response. Kagome looked at her with a raised brow and knowing eyes, which made Ayame curse. _Why is that she always knows what I'm feeling?_ Ayame thought. Kagome knowing her sister knew that she wanted to go check on him no matter how much she said she disliked him. Kagome turned to her father.

"Dad, Ayame and I are going to head to the border and see if we can help," she told him. Rao looked at his daughters then nodded his head. Within seconds the two girls were gone. Rao then turned to Shun.

"Shun," he said.

"Yes sir?"

"You take the young ones home we will meet you there." Shun nodded his head and ushered out Ai and Souta and carried a sleeping Shippo out the door. Rao looked to the two girls and told them to stay in the apartment and that Kagome and Ayame would be back later that night. After all the demons had left and it was just Sango and Rin, they looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

**Wolf Territory**

_Koga had been out patrolling when suddenly he felt a presence, then he felt claws ripping into his side. Koga, being one of the strongest Wolf Warriors, tried to fight back but then he felt several claws ripping into him at once. He knew he was out numbered so he just ran. _I'm not even close to the border yet_, he thought thinking about this attack. His vision was getting fuzzy from the blood loss but he continued to run until he collapsed just yards away from the border._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome took both herself and Ayame straight to the Wolf Border. Immediately they smelt the blood and it didn't take them long to get to Koga. What they saw made them want to almost puke. Koga's abdomen was badly cut up and a chunk out of his side was missing and he was losing blood fast. Kagome got to work on his injuries right away knowing that she had no time to spare. Ayame was just watching as her sister's palms started to glow and she placed them on Koga's wounds. As soon as she touched him he flinched and tried to get away from the pain that she had to unfortunately cause while she healed him. Kagome's Speed Healing was amazing but if the person receiving the healing was in such a bad a shape that Koga was in it became painful because of the speed of said healing. Ayame was watching with her heart in her throat, wishing that she could do something when Kagome called to her.

"Ayame," Kagome said.

"Yes?" Ayame asked hesitantly.

"You need to draw some wolves here." Ayame looked at her sister as if she were crazy then yelled, "What?!"

"We don't have a choice," Kagome started to explain. "I need to stay here to heal him, so that leaves you."

"But why?"

"Because he needs to be taken home at some point and I don't want to stay out here till he regains enough strength to go back on his own. Also we can't take him there ourselves because that could cause another big problem. So we need the wolves to come here," Kagome answered while she was healing Koga and not looking at Ayame.

"How in the _hell_ am I going to draw some wolves here?" she asked with a huff.

"Go close to the main house, where Koga's family is, in wolf form," Ayame was looking at her sister with a confused look, "use your wind barrier to block your scent and draw their attention somehow." When Ayame was in wolf form she was a beautiful white wolf and if she had no scent the others may think she was a spirit wolf that watched over the lands, also it was the only idea that Kagome had and Ayame didn't have a better one. Ayame looked uncertain but then she took off knowing which way to go.

Along the way she shifted into her wolf form and then stopped on the cliff that over looked the ruling family's home. She mind spoke with her sister. _How do I get their attention?_ Ayame asked. _Howl_, was Kagome's only answer. So Ayame lifted her head and howled.

Naoki was speaking with Daichi on the phone about what was going on when he heard an unfamiliar wolf howl. He immediately hung up with Daichi and ran out into his back yard along with several other wolves including his wife. When they heard it again they all looked up to see the beautiful white wolf that was standing on the cliff that over looked their home. The wolf was looking down at them then turned and started to walk off into the forest. Immediately Naoki, Rio, Ginta, Hakkaku and several other wolves took off after the white wolf. _There's no scent,_ Naoki thought when they reached the cliff top. He ignored that the other wolf had no scent because something in his gut told him that that was not important at the moment and then he took off in the direction that the wolf had disappeared into. They had all thought they had lost it when they saw it again through the trees.

"Did it stop and wait for us to catch up?" asked Rio. Rio was a beautiful sandy-blonde wolf with blue eyes that she had passed onto their son, with a petite body. Naoki looked at his wife then back at the wolf that was looking at them then took off again. They followed it again and again when they thought they had lost it they saw it up ahead as if it was waiting for them. "Is it leading us some where?" questioned Rio.

It wasn't too much longer till they caught the scent of a lot of blood and at once they all knew that it belonged to Koga.

While Ayame was drawing the wolves closer to where she and Koga were, Kagome was busily trying to heal his wounds. _I can't just keep Speed Healing him_, she thought to herself, _if I do I might cause more damage_. Kagome slowed her healing and looked again at his wounds. The major wounds that if they had not closed and had stopped bleeding as quickly as they had would have killed him. Upon seeing that he was out of critical danger she moved on to her Slow Lasting Healing. This healing technique was only possible because of her Shadow Demon and Sacred abilities. It allowed her to continue to heal him even if she was not there to do it in person.

During the time she had been healing him Koga had gone in and out of consciousness. He had gotten a look at her but Kagome doubted seriously that he would remember finer details once it was all said and done. Suddenly Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes. She immediately stood and went into defense mood till she saw it was Ayame in her wolf form. Ayame switched back into her human-like form and told her that Koga's parents and several other wolves were on their way. Kagome nodded her head and then looked back down at Koga as Ayame made her way back over to them. As she was going around him his hand shot out and grabbed her around the ankle. Ayame jerked to a stop but didn't dare let out a scream less it draw the wolves to them faster. At his sudden movement both girls looked down at him with shocked and worried eyes.

"Wh… who are you?" he asked in a strangled voice. When they looked into his eyes they noticed that he saw nothing, as his vision was most likely still fuzzy from the blood loss and that he was reacting on instinct. Ayame looked at Kagome who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do not worry young Wolf Prince," Ayame soothed in a soothing tone. "Your comrades and parents are on their way here and will bring you home." Koga had released her ankle as she kneeled down next to his head and brushed his hair out of his face. Ayame had looked up at Kagome, and upon seeing her expression she knew that Ayame wanted her to put Koga to sleep so that they could leave. Kagome kneeled down next to her sister and placed her hand on Koga's forehead and as it glowed his eyes slowly closed, soon he was asleep. Kagome and Ayame's heads shot up when they heard voices and soon they were back in the safety of the Shadowlands as Kagome pulled the barrier down and strengthened it so the others could not try and pass thru.

As Naoki and the rest came up on where Koga was the smell of blood had gotten stronger. They tried to catch the scent of the one who had most likely attack Koga, however the smell of wolves was everywhere and they were unable to detect any unusual scent. Suddenly Naoki heard Rio scream and then saw her take off into the small clearing that was split by the border. As he followed her line of sight his heart just about stopped. Koga was lying in a pool of his own blood. _Oh kami_, he thought, as he slowly walked over to his son and wife, _oh kami NO!_ The amount of blood that surrounded Koga was too much and even though they were demons blood loss could still kill them, if they lost enough.

"I am so sorry my king," said Isamu. "I should have insisted that I go with him." Naoki was shaking his head as if to indicate that it was not his fault, but he was not looking at Isamu's face, which held no grief, no sadness, just malicious glee. Naoki was walking like a man possessed closer and closer to his wife who was holding their son in her arms as she cried. He was expecting to see his wife hold the dead body of their son but what he heard made his heart skip a beat.

"Mom, let go of my head. I can't breath," came Koga's muffled voice. Everyone's head snapped toward the ruling family at hearing Koga's voice. _That's not possible,_ was a resounding thought, _he's lost too much blood_. At hearing Koga's voice, Isamu's glee turned into disbelief then quiet rage. _Dammit! _Isamu thought. _Why won't he die, does he have a guardian angel or something…_ his thoughts drifted off as he remembered the white wolf who had lead them there. _No way, is that old bastard still loyal to them, so much so that even in death he tries to protect them,_ Isamu thought thinking of Ayame's Grandfather.

All the while that Isamu was wondering why Koga still lived, Naoki was just looking at his son and then up to the sky say a silent thank you to whoever or whatever had saved him and brought them to him. Rio had loosened her grip but still refused to let go, until Naoki put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We need to get him back home." Then he looked to his son and asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

Koga looked at his father and shook his head right before he passed back out. Rio go a worried look on her face but Naoki knew it had to do with the blood loss but his heart beat was strong and he seemed to be doing fine. _Just to be safe, I think I'll call Akira and see if he can come out and check on him_, thought Naoki as he kneeled next to his son. As he was looking at where there were holes in his shirt were he did a double take. Right before his eyes Koga's wounds were closing up, rapidly. _And maybe I'll ask him and the other lords if they know of a healer that can do that_, he added as an after thought. Earlier when they had first caught the scent of Koga's blood Naoki had sent Ginta and Hakkaku back for a stretcher, and they had just gotten there with it. They slowly and carefully put Koga on the stretcher and with on last look at the clearing and the border they all left.

Unbeknownst to them Kagome and Ayame had watched the whole thing and had small smiles on their faces as they receded into the shadows and went back to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Koga had gone in and out of consciousness thru out the whole night. Everyone was worried that there might be affects of losing that much blood but by morning he seemed to be back to almost normal. In the end Rio was the one to call Akira but it would take him a couple hours to get there but he said he would get to Wolf Territory as quickly as he could. Then to everyone's surprise it wasn't only Akira that showed up it was also the Lords of the East, West, and South showed up as well as Rao and Kazu who had been at the party when Inutaisho had gotten a message from Daichi that something had happened in Wolf Territory. Of course that also meant that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Riku, Miroku and Takeshi were also with them. Akira and the boys went to check on (bug) Koga and the other adults went to Naoki's study.

"So Naoki," Daichi said as he lowered himself to a chair, "what in the world happened? We were talking about problems with our border, then suddenly I heard the dial tone." Daichi was the oldest of the Lords at 2087 almost 2088. He was an Elemental Demon, meaning he controlled the elements, but unlike those that are a single element he controls all four, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. He was that last of his kind. He had the Salt and Pepper, the wrinkled face and a cane to help him walk that showed his age. His eyes were a mixture of blue, green, brown and gold, which was common on the four elemental demons.

"I had heard an unfamiliar wolf howling," he started. "I hung up then raced outside and followed it. It led us straight to Koga, who I thought upon finding him was dead."

"But he's not," said Akira as he entered the room. "He's fine, better than fine he's doing great, but with the amount of blood loss you described he shouldn't even be alive."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you guys about," said Naoki. "Have you ever heard of or met anyone, be it demon or human, that can… I don't know how to describe what it was."

"How about you just tell us what you saw," suggested Inutaisho. Naoki nodded his head and started to explain. "I've never seen anything like it. I mean Koga had some huge holes in his shirt that all had blood satins," he said as he reached over and grabbed it and laid it out on the table. There was a huge hole on the left side that started a little bit at the back then came around to the front. There were other slashes that were horribly blood stained. All the adults looked at it then each other then back at it shaking their heads. "Either way, We were all amazed that he was alive and when I bent down to see if I needed to dress any of the more severe wounds several of them literally closed up before my eyes. The thing is, there was no healer in the group, there was no one else around as far as I know, so what do you guys make of this?" he asked of those around him. Inutaisho and Takeda just shook there heads and shrugged having never had heard of anything like it before. Rao and Kazu, even though they knew exactly what, no more like who, it was, remained silent and shook their heads as well. Akira was looking everywhere but at Naoki and he realized it.

"Akira?" he asked, indicating for him to explain. _Dammit_, he cursed mentally. "Yeah I've heard of something like that but," he started. "I honestly don't know much, I heard about it years ago and the only reason I remembered was because it seemed like it might have had something to do with demons and Demonic health is my specialty. Sorry that I don't know more." Naoki just sighed and then he noticed he hadn't gotten any kind of response from Daichi but he knew there was no way, even if the old man knew something, that he would ever get it out of him. Naoki just shook his head.

"I wish I knew," he said on a sigh.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Because I want to say thank you to whoever it was that saved my son," he said as he dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know how you did it man," he said directed to Rao, who looked at him confused. "I don't know how you were able to go on after Kagome was killed, just the mere thought of Koga being dead and I was like a zombie." Rao thought of this and said one word that caught everyone by surprise, well except Kazu and Daichi.

"Revenge," was his simple answer. "Same thing goes for Jiro, Tsubaki and Rina's deaths. I got the guy that killed them and I still look for the sorry ass cowardly bastard that killed Kagome."

"Wait," said Taisho. "I thought the guy committed suicide, didn't he?"

"He was the one who kidnapped her, yes, but he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, or at least that's what the police told me 16/17 years ago," he said as he clinched his hands. Everyone besides, Kazu and Daichi, looked at the man with what was akin to horror. None had known that the killer had never been found and none besides Akira hadn't known that a gun had killed Kagome.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Koga for the third time since Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Riku and Takeshi had walked into his room. They had been constantly bugging him since they had gotten there. Inuyasha looked at this oldest friend and just shook his head.

"We had heard that something had happened, and knowing that you can rarely ever handle yourself, we came to lend a hand," said Inuyasha smugly and that earned him a glare from Koga. The real reason was because they had heard there was a problem but they wanted to make sure that they were all okay and didn't need help. Koga could see the concern in Inuyasha's eyes and just looked away.

"So," said Takeshi. "What happened to you anyways?"

"I got attacked," he said simply. Inuyasha looked over at Koga and just rolled his eyes.

"No duh," he retorted. "Otherwise you wouldn't smell like you bathed in your own blood." Koga just cut his eyes toward Inuyasha then away.

"Do you know why you were attacked?" asked Sesshomaru. Koga was sitting up and just looked at the five others in the room. He shook his head at the question that he had been asking himself since he had woken up. _I could understand if I had been closer to the border and the other side did it to chase me off back toward our territory but what ever attacked me wanted me to go closer to the border,_ he thought. _What the hell is going on?_ But in answer to Sesshomaru's question Koga just shrugged indicating he had no idea. "What do you remember?" asked Riku. Koga sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember any thing. Suddenly two faces flashed through his mind. Neither was very clear but he could tell both were women. While he was trying to remember anything the adults had started for his room.

"I remember two women," said Koga.

"Really? What did they look like?" asked his father as he came into the room. The boys looked up at the adults as they came into the room. Koga and his family lived in a traditional Japanese style house, with shoji screens, tatami mates, Nightingale floors and other such things. All the adults sat on the floor with the boys and looked to Koga to continue. Koga sighed but closed his eyes again to try and see if he could see them more clearly.

"I can't remember fine details but I know that they're women." Inuyasha looked to the others and rolled his eyes as if to say, _of course he does_. "There's one woman with really strange eyes…"

"Strange? Strange how?" asked Inutaisho.

"Her eyes are a shining silver with what looks to be a midnight blue ring on the edge of her irises. I think she's demon."

"You think?" asked Takeda, Takeshi's father. Koga just nodded his head. "Why?" Koga's eyes darted between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and the others caught his look, then looked back at him wanting an answer.

"She had what looked like light blue markings on her cheeks like what Uncle Taisho has but what was different was the fact that she had a star on her forehead the same color, but if I remember correctly that type of mark indicates a High Priestess. So it makes no sense that she had Dog Demon markings and a High Priestess marking." His comment earned him mixed looks of shock and almost horror. (Bet you can't guess who had the looks of horror on their faces) "And her hair, as far as I could tell, isn't silver-white but a black color, which is something I've never even heard of happening in Dog Demons. All you guys have silver-white hair, right?" Koga asked of Inutaisho, who just nodded not truly believing in what he was hearing.

"That's about all I remember about that one," Koga said.

"What about the other one?" Inutaisho asked. "You said that there was two." Koga nodded his head and continued.

"The other one I remember a little better but still not too well," he started. "She had bright, and I mean bright, red hair and she also had a purple hairpin in her hair, I could only see a color not so much its shape." As Koga was talking Rao, Akira, and Kazu were panicking inwardly. _This is so not good_, was a universal thought between the three. "She also had striking eyes, but instead of the really strange color of her companion hers were a striking jade green." Koga tilted his head and closed his eyes again as if he was trying to remember something, when suddenly he his eyes widened and he jerked forward and looked immediately at his father. Koga's look concerned Naoki and so he asked, "What did you remember?"

"She wasn't human either but demon as well," he said slowly. "Well that's not so bad," said his father but when he looked at his son's face and saw his expression he became a little worried. "There's something else isn't there?" Koga nodded his head at his father's question but then bowed his head looking at his hands as he clinched them into fists then back up at everyone else. "She was a Wolf Demon."

Okay yes another Cliffhanger but do not fear I will update as fast as possible.

Please review, I love reading them and they give me the drive to get the updates out faster.


	13. Hope and What the Hell?

**Disclaimer**: I will never ever, not in a million years, ever own Inuyasha or the characters within the Manga and Anime, no matter how much I may want to, they will forever belong to Rumiko Takahashi Sensei.

Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoy reading them and they give me the drive to write faster.

Previously:

"She wasn't human either but demon as well," he said slowly. "Well that's not so bad," said his father but when he looked at his son's face and saw his expression he became a little worried. "There's something else isn't there?" Koga nodded his head at his father's question but then bowed his head looking at his hands as he clinched them into fists then back up at everyone else. "She was a Wolf Demon."

Ch. 13- Hope and Why the Hell did you wake her up

Silence met Koga's words. Inuyasha was looking at his oldest friend in disbelief, Sesshomaru looked only slightly interested, Takeshi and Riku looked shocked and confused, Inutaisho, Rao, Kazu, Akira, Takeda and Daichi were looking at him with wide eyes (Not all for the same reason but all of them none the less) and his father was looking at him with shocked disbelief mixed with hope mixed with utter horror.

"WHAT!?" yelled Naoki. _There is no way in **hell** that there is a female Wolf Demon out there without any of us knowing, unless…_ Naoki thought. Then suddenly an idea hit him and he turned suddenly to Rao.

"Rao?" At Naoki's voice Rao jumped slightly then looked at his friend. "What?" he asked back.

"Do you have any pictures of Ayame Kudo?" Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind especially his son. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before. I mean you and Midoriko were Ayame's Godparents…"

"Dad," Koga interrupted his father. "Why are you asking this man if he has any pictures of _my _fiancé and either way who is he and the other one too?" Takeshi and Riku also looked to the strange adults that they really hadn't noticed until Koga brought it up.

"Sorry son I forgot you kids haven't seen them since you all were very little," Naoki said as he waved his hand toward Rao and Kazu. "This is Rao Kokuei and his right hand man, Kazuo Yamauchi." At Kazu's last name Koga's head immediately wiped toward the other man and when it looked like Koga was going to ask him a question Kazu beat him to it.

"If you're about to ask if I'm related to someone named Shun Yamauchi, I am. He is my cousin's son," he said. "What did the brat do anyway for all of you to really remember him and for you to glare at me as soon as you heard my last name?" Koga noticed when Kazu pointed it out that he had been glaring at the older man so he looked away. When it looked like none of the boys were about to answer his question he said, "Answer my question." He held Koga's gaze, as he demanded that his question be answered. His gaze unnerved Koga but he answered.

"He was going on about my 'Protected' being his girl and how he didn't want others to be around her or some other such crap," Koga said with a grimace on his face. Kazu and Rao looked at Koga then looked at each other and both were trying hard not to laugh and keep a straight face. To help him calm down Kazu took a deep breath and then said, "I wonder if that's the girl he has been dating for a long time, hmm." Kazu's words almost made Rao choke because he knew that Shun had been dating someone but knew for damn sure that the girl was a Shadow Wolf Demon and that she had been in the US for the last three months because she also worked for him at Shadou Inc. Kazu's words also caused Koga to start growling at the other man. As Koga was growling and glaring, Kazu looked over to his old friend and Koga's father.

"He's just like you," he said, "Short tempered and over protective almost to a fault." That comment earned him a glare from Naoki who retorted with, "And you weren't? I distinctly remember when any of the guys at school would hit on Tomomi and you would glare them down, not caring if they were human or demon." Kazu eyes were laughing when he responded.

"I would never deny that I was like that too," he said with laughter in his voice. While Inutaisho and Inurao were close friends, out of the ones left, Kazuo was closer to Naoki than Taisho. During their conversation Koga was looking at the other man and his father as the other men were bickering, confused. _I've never seen him act like this,_ he thought. He looked over to Inuyasha then flicked his eyes over to his dad once he knew he had his attention. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head toward his own father and the other man that Naoki had called Rao.

Koga had opened his mouth to ask a question when he was stopped short by Lord Daichi's words, "Koga are you positive about what those women looked like?" Koga turned his head to the old lord and nodded his head. "What makes you think that the red head was a Wolf Demon?" Daichi asked.

"She had a white wolf tail," he said simply. At his words the Lord of the East looked at him in sympathy. Koga didn't like the look the old lord was giving him and was about to ask what was up the pity look when his father suddenly remembered something.

"Wait," he said. "There was no scent what so ever. How is that possible?" Daichi just sighed and that gained him the attention of everyone in the room as they all turned toward him for an explanation.

"Naoki what do you remember of Shin Kudo's mother?" he asked.

"Not much. I mean she died when we were both little and I don't think I ever met her," Naoki answered a little confused at the old demon's question. "Why?"

"Because the person he just described sounds exactly like Akane Kudo, who we all know died about 50 years ago," Daichi replied. Both Koga and Naoki's heads dropped. A spirit wolf made more sense but they were hoping beyond hope that the Wolf Demoness was really actually there.

"Then what about the other one?" Takeda asked. "It sounds like she was the one to heal Koga so is it even plausible that she was a spirit as well, I mean she had to have been crazy powerful while she had been alive for her to still retain that much power after she passed." Daichi nodded his head in understanding.

"She was," he said and as he was about to be interrupted by Naoki he continued. "She lived a long time ago. She was a High Priestess."

"Then what about the Dog Demon marks on her cheeks?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That was most likely just an illusion of sorts. From what I've heard of her spiritual energy it was a blue energy color so it was most likely that it was just the fact she was somewhat transparent and the combination of her spiritual energy that made him see what seemed like Dog Demon marks." Naoki was looking at Daichi as he spoke and was hard pressed to not believe what the old man was saying, as it made more sense than anything else.

"Damn," cursed Koga. The adults all looked at Koga with expressions that were akin to pity knowing he had to wait and guilt but that didn't really show so much. Suddenly Miroku's phone jingled signifying he had gotten a text. It was from Sango: _Are you back yet? And do you know where the others are, Rin can't get ahold of Sesshomaru, Takeshi or Riku and she's worried._

"Shit," he said as he read the text. He then showed it to the others and the others repeated his earlier exclamation. Sesshomaru took out his cellphone and noticed that he had forgotten to turn it back on after they had left the party. He turned his on and noticed Takeshi, Inuyasha and Riku doing the same. Sesshomaru noticed that he had several missed calls from Rin and many texts as well. He looked over toward the others and noticed that Takeshi and Riku had the same look on their faces, almost one of guilt, but Inuyasha had a frown on his face. When Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's questioning gaze he said, "I didn't get anything from Kagome, what about you Koga did you get a call or text from Ayame?" As he said the girl's names innocently Rao flinched each time he heard on of their names. The adults noticed it but the younger ones didn't.

Koga went and grabbed his cellphone from his blood soaked pants and noticed that he didn't have any calls or texts either. "Why didn't they check in with us?" he asked Inuyasha. Suddenly Miroku's phone started to ring and again it was Sango. Miroku answered and put the conversation on speaker.

"Hello Sango dear," he greeted.

"_Don't 'hello Sango dear' me. Where the hell are you? You said that you were only going to be at your dad's clinic for the late shift so are you back or not?"_ Sango fired off after he answered.

"No. Something happened and now I'm in Wolf Territory."

"_What happened? Is anyone hurt?_"

"Yeah Koga got hurt but he's completely fine now." As he said those words said person and another were glaring daggers at him.

"_Really? Koga got hurt, that's surprising._" Sango didn't sound so shocked or surprised to the others but they weren't going to question the demon slayer.

"So why are you calling?"

"_Oh, yeah. I was just wondering if you were back and up to going out so that we could show Ayame and Kagome around campus, but I guess that's off the table now that you're in Wolf Territory._" At the mention of their 'Protected' names, both Koga and Inuyasha's heads shot up.

"Why didn't they ask us for a tour?" demanded Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha is that you? Miroku do you have me on speaker?_"

"Well now dearest don't get angry…"

"_I cannot believe you Miroku! Why didn't you tell me you had me on speaker? Who else is there?_"

"Well…There's Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Takeshi, Riku, my dad, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Koga's dad, Takeshi's father, Lord Daichi, and two others that I just met today. Their names are Rao Kokuei and Kazuo Yamauchi." There was silence on the other line as he finished naming off everyone who was there. "Sango?"

"_MIROKU! What the hell? Why did you put me on speaker with that many people in the room with you? I cannot believe you._" Sango was fuming.

"Oh, enough about your damn dramas," said Koga irritably. "Can you tell us why our girls didn't call or text us about a tour. I mean we are their 'Protectors' and it is our job," as Koga was talking there was a loud bang that could be heard in the background on Sango's side, "We are the ones who should be showing them around. Hey are you listening Sango?"

"_I believe she stopped listening when I took the phone from her,_" said a different voice.

"Oh, which one are you?" asked Koga.

"_Take a guess Wolf-Boy._"

"Uh, is this Ayame?"

"_Oh, kami you really do have something for my sister._" Laughter could be heard on the other side. "_Well are you in for a rude surprise because I don't think you really have a chance. I mean her and Shun have known each other for **years**._" As Kagome was talking all the others in the room were looking at Koga as he grew angrier and angrier. As Inuyasha was watching he was thinking, _she is so going to get me killed, if not by Naraku then by my own best friend_.

"Wench, will you shut up," said Inuyasha. "Are you trying to piss off every powerful demon on campus or is that just your normal personality?" He heard silence for a while then a menacing tone came over the line. "_What did you just call me? I know you did NOT just call me wench._"

"And so what if I did," taunted Inuyasha.

"_You better protect those doggy ears or else I'll pierce them._" At her words Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as if trying to hide.

"You wouldn't dare," said Inuyasha confidently, but on the inside he was a little afraid that she might just do it.

"_You're right I wouldn't,_" Inuyasha was smiling smugly, "_but not because I'm afraid of what you might do but because your ears are too cute to pierce and maar them with scars._" Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Riku and Takeshi were all trying to suppress their laughs at the girls comment. Inuyasha shot death glares at his friends, his brother and his brother's friends who all just shrugged.

"Seriously though will you try and NOT piss off anymore powerful demons?" he asked of her.

"_Humph,_" she said. "_I'm just protecting my sister. Idiot. From rumors I've heard Wolf-Boy can only marry and have children with a Female Wolf Demon from Japan and I don't want him to hurt her because of that. So sue me I'm protective of my sister. And as for the other bastard he was messing with my family as well, so screw you, you big baby._" Everyone's mouths were hanging open, well everyone but Rao, Kazu and Daichi, who were all trying not to bust out laughing.

"Bitch!"

"_Aw that's so sweet, how'd you know?_" Kagome responded sweetly. Inuyasha was looking at the phone in utter shock. _Does this woman know no fear?_ Inuyasha thought to himself but his thoughts were not alone as all the others, excluding Rao, Kazu and Daichi, were thinking the same thing. Inutaisho was looking at his younger son in astonishment.

"_Either way_," Kagome started, "_what's this about Ayame and I not contacting you guys?_"

"Both Sesshomaru and Miroku got texts and calls from their 'Protected' and we didn't get one from either of you so what the hell?" said Koga. There was silence then suddenly Kagome burst out laughing.

"_You have got to be kidding me! You two are jealous that Ayame and I didn't check in with you guys while your friends' girls did, seriously?_" Both Inuyasha and Koga were growling at this point. "_Oh stop your growling. There is a very good reason that neither Ayame nor I contacted you guys._"

"Oh really," responded Koga. "Do tell."

"_One, we were tired and I was asleep till Sango got mad at Miroku. Two, Ayame is still asleep; neither of us got much sleep last night. And three,_" Kagome paused for effect. "_We don't even know your numbers, so how in the HELL could we have contacted you guys even if we had wanted to?_" That stopped both Inuyasha and Koga from asking _why_ they didn't get much sleep the night before. They both looked at each other then tried to think back to the day before and remember if they had given the girl's their numbers and came up with nothing. "_So don't you **dare** get all bossy on me Dog-Boy and Wolf-Boy if you even think about being the ass you've been to me to Ayame I will personally make your life hell. Understood?_"

"Yes ma'am," both said dejectedly. They looked at each other with an expression that translated to, _what the hell did we get ourselves into?_ Suddenly they heard a scuffle from the other side of the phone and they heard a masculine voice say, "_Give me the phone Kagome and go back to sleep._" They could hear a faint fine. They heard the man on the other side chuckle then he spoke into the phone. "_Seriously did you guys **have** to wake her up?_"

"Who is this?" demanded Inuyasha.

"_I'm wounded,_" said the other man jokingly. "_I know we all just met yesterday but for you guys to have forgotten me already really hurts._"

"I'm guessing you're Shun then," said Sesshomaru.

"_Got it in one_."

"So what the hell are you doing there so early in the morning and while your childhood friends were and are still asleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_Stayed over last night_," at his words the four guys clinched their teeth and glared at the phone, "_the little ones didn't want to go home as they were missing Ayame and Kagome and I didn't mind staying. More time with my girl that way too._" As he talked Koga got increasingly angrier, so Riku decided to change the topic.

"So what did you mean by us waking her up?" Riku asked.

"_Kagome is **not** a morning person,_" he said. "_She didn't get any good sleep last night and she does not like to be woken up. When she is woken up well… you guys went up against the end product of next to no sleep. She gets really sarcastic, snappy, cranky, and when she uses her too sweet voice run for it. It's a thousand times worse when she's PMSing._" The guys were all thinking _she could get worse? Kami save us all._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thank y'all for reading and please review. I love reading your reviews.

I will update as fast as possible but it might be a few days but I will try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible


	14. Why?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is sadly not mine and never will be *cry* All belong to Rumiko Takahashi Sensei

Thank you all for the Reviews I loved them!

SORRY! I know this has taken a while but I was traveling a lot and didn't really have the time and Writer's Block sucks!

To Grumpy DelSan13- As for Ayame looking like she does in her human form as she does in her demon form, the answer is yes and no. In her human form her eyes are hazel (a brown and green mix) and her hair is not the bright red of her Demon form but a duller darker red. Also there is the demonic essence that is missing making her seem human and not demon, so the 'Demonic Beauty' is not there. Otherwise she does look like her Demon form, but do remember Koga couldn't remember finer details like facial structure and whatnot. He mostly just saw colors and some sort of shape.

Previously:

"_Kagome is **not** a morning person,_" he said. "_She didn't get any good sleep last night and she does not like to be woken up. When she is woken up well… you guys went up against the end product of next to no sleep. She gets really sarcastic, snappy, cranky, and when she uses her too sweet voice run for it. It's a thousand times worse when she's PMSing._" The guys were all thinking _she could get worse? Kami save us all._

Ch. 14- Why?

During the whole conversation between Shun and the boys, Rao was trying to figure a way around what was going on. _If either Inutaisho or Naoki get one look at Kagome the gig is up, _he thought, _her concealment is only good if people haven't seen…_ suddenly Rao remembered that when Kagome had been young and thought to still be alive, her eyes, with her concealment on, had been a haunting grey like his not the midnight blue like her mother's. _And it _has_ been about 17 years since they have even seen her, maybe they won't notice,_ Rao thought. _Hopefully_.

Rao looked over to Lord Daichi with a silent thank you in his eyes. Daichi was the only powerful demon left that knew what, where and who the Shadow Demons were, and as he should because he was the one to give them their land in the first place. When the almost extinction of the Shadow Demons over 2,000 years ago, Daichi had just started his reign as the Lord of the East. He had found several of the surviving demons in the lands that they occupy now. At first when he had found them he was shocked because of the rumors that had been going around about them all being dead and that it was a good thing because of their violent nature, more violent than normal demons that they stay dead. However when none of them attacked him when he first came to them he questioned what had _really_ happened and if it had even been the Shadow Demons in the wrong or those who attacked them.

Daichi had asked those at the entrance of a cave to take them to the Lord of the Shadow Demons. As the guards were not too inclined to be putting their lord in danger they declined but then a voice from inside the cave told them to bring the other man in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_ As Daichi was led farther and farther into the cave he noticed more and more demons that were lining the walls. None truly showed hostility toward him more like they were wary of what he might do. There were mothers holding their young children close to their chests, warriors with sever wounds and the older children looking defensive and defeated at the same time._ What the hell is going on?_ Daichi thought to himself. He had heard the rumors of their cruelty and their power but as he was seeing these people for himself after what was probably the most violence done to them had just occurred. _

_ As Daichi was paying attention he didn't notice that the guards had stopped at a large opening into what seemed to be an underground cavern, and he ran into one of the guards. He stepped back from the guard he had run into and looked around him to see inside. He was astonished at what he saw._

_ Within the cavern were several springs that heated the otherwise cold room. As he looked around Daichi noticed that there were several more demons inside this room. When he looked at the guards he saw that they were bowing to a very shadowy part of the cavern. He was shocked when he saw the huge shadow move and noticed that it wasn't a shadow at all, but a Shadow Demon. As the demon moved Daichi was able to see some sever injuries but as the big beast got settled Daichi was able to see that the Demon was in fact a Dog Demon in his big dog form. Upon closer inspection Daichi was able to tell that the Dog Demon was a jet black in color with dark blue eyes except for the silver irises and even though Daichi could tell that the powerful demon was badly injured, he still held his head and posture regally._

_ "You are the new Lord of East are you not?" asked the big Dog Demon. Daichi too shocked for words just nodded his head. "What brings you here?"_

_ "I am just traveling to get a better lay of my land," he responded. "I want to get to know my people more, so that I can do what I can for them, as best as I can." The Dog Demon nodded his massive head. "May I ask a question of you sir?" Again the Dog Demon nodded his head. "Why do all the other demons think your clan is dead? Why were you all attacked? Are the rumors about your nature true? And…" The Dog Demon chuckled at the younger man's long list of questions._

_ "That's more than '_a_' question. That's several," he said on a soft laugh. Daichi was caught off guard by the powerful demon's humor. "And in answer to your questions; they believe us dead because that's what they want to believe. I have no true idea why we were attacked and as for the rumors, could you enlighten me as to what these rumors are?" When Daichi had asked about rumors he caught every demons' attention. _What rumors?Why are there any rumors? What is going on?_ Each one of these thoughts was resounding through out the whole clan._

_ "The rumors that your clan was power hungry, greedy, no regard for life, that you were all very violent, that…" as Daichi was listing all the different rumors he noticed that not only the Dog Demon's face but the faces of every Shadow Demon in the cavern were getting angrier and angrier. "None of those things are true are they?" Daichi asked of no one specifically. _

_ "Not even close," said a voice from behind Daichi. When Daichi turned around he saw a tall man with jet-black hair and blue-purple Dog Demon marks on his cheeks. He also had a jet-black tail that wrapped around one of his shoulders and then fell down his back. He wore armor across his chest with a one-arm shoulder guard, a silver colored obi tied around his waist, his kimono was black with blue and white cherry blossoms, his hakama was the same black color and he also wore black ankle-high boots. He had striking silver eyes that seemed to pierce into ones very soul._

_ "Inuharu," said the big Dog Demon. "Lord of the East, meet my son, Inuharu," he used his snout to point to the man who had just came in, "his mate, Mizuki," again he used his snout to point to the woman that had entered just behind Inuharu. The woman who had just entered was a beauty; Daichi could tell she was not a Shadow Demon but a regular Dog Demon with her markings on her cheeks of a pure purple color and twin crescent moons connected on her forehead, golden eyes and her moon-white hair. She wore a beautiful kimono with varying colors of dark purples and dark greens and her outer kimono was a deep dark blue almost black color with her moon white tail surrounding the edges of the kimono. After Daichi had finished looking over the younger couple he noticed another woman that had walked in. The second woman he could tell was a full human yet there was something about her that made one look twice. Daichi turned questioning eyes toward the big Dog Demon. "And she is my mate, Yukiko." At the big Demon's word the woman looked to the big demon and smiled. _

_ Yukiko walked over to her mate of over a thousand years and just started to pet his head. "Dear, you need to be resting not talking with people," she chided. She was wearing kimono much liker her son's mate was, except for the colors. While Mizuki's was darker Yukiko's was a swirling color of silvers and light blues and unlike her daughter-in-law she had no outer kimono. Her hair was a pure black as were her eyes, which made her pale skin stand out. As Daichi looked around he noticed that most all the demons had varying shades of black with blue, red, purple and other color hues inter mixed with the black._

_ As he was looking around he felt a sudden change in the energy in the cavern and looked back to the Shadow Demon Lord. Gone was the big dog form and in its place was an older version of the younger man that had been called Inuharu. The lord stood regally and held his head high. Much like his son he had long black hair but with streaks of silver showing his older age, also like his son he had silver eyes that seemed wise beyond even his long years. He was still in good shape with a tall lean body clad in a kimono that was a midnight blue with silver cherry blossoms. His pitch-black tail went down his back from his armor. He had chest armor with two full cover shoulder guards and a midnight blue obi that wrapped around his waist. He also wore black ankle high boots. There were chunks missing out of his armor where Daichi could see healing wounds. As the man stood straighter Daichi noticed that he was very tall like his son, both about 6'4". _

_"I am Inudaiki," he said as he sat down on a pile of furs. "I am Lord of the Shadow Demons and what my son said is true; those rumors are completely untrue. If anything we value life more than others." Daichi was confused at his words and Lord Inudaiki noticed. "I say this because our numbers have always been low comparable to other Clans or Tribes so it is almost forbidden to take another's life. The only times this is acceptable is when you are defending life, home and family. As for the violent nature I guess that can apply but we are no more violent than our regular counterparts."_

_"I can attest that in most cases they are far less violent than regular demons," this was said by Mizuki. She had a strong look in her bright golden eyes as if daring Daichi to try anything that might hurt any of them. "They do not start fights or shed blood unnecessarily or for just the enjoyment of hurting another like so many others do. They are good fighters, yes, but they fight and learn to fight for defense and the enjoyment they get from the mastering a new technique."_

_"What about being power hungry and wanting to rule over all the demons?" Daichi asked, knowing that this rumor was what caused the bloodshed more than the others. At his words all eyes snapped to him with a look of shocked horror._

_"What?" The deep voice quiet yet filled with authority rung through out the whole cavern making many flinch. Daichi looked up to the Demon Lord and took a step back. Inudaiki's eyes were back to the blue with the silver irises and his fangs had grown as well. Yukiko put her hand on her mate's forearm to calm him and when he looked at her he saw the worry and concern in her eyes and calmed down by taking a deep breath. Daichi looked worriedly at the Demon Lord and said, "I guess that is no where near true." As he looked around everyone was shaking their heads relaying their answer as 'NO'. _

_"We could care less about power and ruling," started Inuharu, knowing his father was too upset to talk without yelling. "All we have ever wanted was to be left in peace. Our numbers have always been low so the senseless fighting that has always happened to keep that power is something we do not nor will we ever want. We have been working for years on trying to find a way to disappear, we just never thought it would cost so many their lives." At the young man's words Daichi noticed the other demons with grief stricken faces. _How many did they lose?_ Daichi thought. As he looked around some more he just mentally shook his head the he looked up into the Shadow Demon Lord's eyes and gave him and his people a gift they would never be able to repay. _

_"You all may have this land that borders with the Northern regions to the East coast and ends 50 miles from here." At his words every demon in the cavern looked at him in shock then in relief. However Inudaiki looked at him in suspicion and asked "Why?" Daichi knowing that he had reasons to be suspicious answered him._

_"Because there has been a horrible injustice done to you and your Clan and that peace you all have wanted is the least I can give you."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A loud voice brought Rao out of his thoughts. He noticed that he had not been listening to the six young men arguing with a phone. He saw Koga and Inuyasha standing glaring at the phone and leaned over to Kazu to find out what he had missed.

"Níl sé i bhfad," he said. "Tá mo mhac dúr chinn go raibh gá sé a fearg iad go léir, go háirithe Inuyasha agus Koga. (_Not much, my stupid son has just decided to anger both Inuyasha and Koga._)" Rao just nodded his head. None of them really ever spoke in the old language unless they needed to make sure that they were not understood so even their friends that they have had for 25 years didn't really know any of what they were saying with they spoke in Shadow language. Then suddenly both Inuyasha and Koga turned to him with a glare. At the boys' glares he just raised his eyebrow prompting the boys to ask what ever was on their minds.

"Will you tell your stupid employee to back off our 'Protected'?" At Inuyasha's question Shun's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Shun," Rao started.

"_Hey boss man, whatcha' doing there?_" Shun asked. Rao just shook his head and answered. "Visiting. Now can you tell me what is going on with you and these girls?" Which translated to _what the hell are you doing back there_?

"_We are childhood friends and their dad is super overprotective and after getting back after so long I found out that he was allowing them to live on campus so I kinda rushed here to make sure nothing happened to them_." In turn that translated to _I just wanted to make sure that they were safe and okay_. "_But seriously guys where the hell are you_?" Shun turned the conversation back toward the boys. "_I mean I thought you guys were supposed to be their 'Protectors' but you all seem to absent_." As Shun spoke he raised the anger of each one of the 'Protectors' not just Inuyasha and Koga. "_Maybe I should talk Ayame and Kagome into finding better 'Protectors' that are more here_…" At Shun's words he pushed Inuyasha and Koga too far.

XxXx

Growls could be heard over the phone as Shun pushed the final button. Sango was staring at Shun as if he had lost his mind. _Is he _trying_ to piss them off?_ Sango thought. She saw Shun pull the phone away from his ear with a 'cat that ate the canary' smile and hit the end button. Then he turned back around to Sango and handed back her phone.

"Why did you do _that_?" she asked incredulously. "And when the hell did you get back here?" Shun just looked at Sango and just smirked.

"I did that to get them back here," he answered. His answer shocked Sango. "Right now Kagome is wiped and Ayame is beyond stressed about all that has been going on. I can't stay here and protect them and in their states at the moment they are vulnerable. I may not like Koga but I know that he will protect Ayame if for nothing more than to show up his friends. As for Inuyasha, I don't know him but if Dog Demon possessiveness is anything to go by then Kagome is in good hands as well. As for when I got here, I got here as Kagome was talking with the guys and I got here through the Shadow Realm." After Shun was finished explaining Sango was thoroughly confused. Kagome had explained a little bit about the Shadow Realm and how it was a way of really fast travel that only those that were Shadow Demons or were mated to a Shadow Demon could use. The Shadow Realm was connected to any and all shadows unless someone blocked them but there are next to no demons or humans left that know how to do it. That connection also made it almost impossible to keep Shadow Demons within or outside of a barrier, if there was at least one shadow inside or out that they could get to.

"Oh," was Sango's only response and as suddenly as he had gotten there Shun left, sinking into the floor, into the shadows.

XxXx

The guys made it back to campus in record time, having split up into two separate cars. Takeshi and Riku rode with Miroku in his car while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in Koga's. As soon as the guys were parked they were running to the apartments. The guys seemed to fly up the stairs and were barging into the girls' apartment in no time. What they saw when they got there stopped them in their tracks. Ren and Sango were sitting in the living room eating popcorn and watching a movie. Kirara was lying in Sango's lap and was purring loudly, but when the guys had barged in she had lifted her head then put it back down into her mistresses lap. At the loud bang of the door hitting the wall both girls had jumped a little bit and were looking at the door at the four very pissed demons and the slightly pissed other two demons.

"Where the hell is he?" demanded Koga as soon as he entered. "Where the hell is that bastard?" Sango had filled Rin in on what Shun had done to get them back here. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. At their outburst all the guys looked at them confused. Sesshomaru was the first to recover as he stalked over to Rin and stood over her while he asked her some questions.

"Why did you permit your roommates to have a guy stay in your apartment last night?" he asked with an authoritative voice.

"You never had a problem when Abi or Kikyo brought guys back to the apartment last year, so what's the problem now?" Rin asked him right back. All of them were taken aback by Rin's question. Rin never questioned Sesshomaru, ever.

" I didn't have a problem last year because those simpleton's knew the rules, this one however does not."

"Relax," said Sango. "He didn't stay the night."

"What?" all six of the guys said unanimously.

"He came back early this morning to just check on the girls and to see if you guys were back." At their dumbfounded looks she elaborated. "He knew that Kagome had pissed off the wrong demon and knew that some backfire might come toward Ayame so he wanted to make sure their 'Protectors' were on campus to …well 'Protect' them. That's why he said what he did, to get under you guys' skin to get your ass back here to protect them." Sesshomaru looked to Rin for confirmation of the story and she nodded her head at what Sango was saying. Then Sesshomaru looked over to his brother and Koga who both had stupid looks on their faces that a mere human manipulated them.

"So where are they?" asked Inuyasha.

"I heard the shower running in Ayame's room not too long ago and I think Kagome is still sleeping… Where the hell are you guys going?" questioned Sango. Both Inuyasha and Koga had headed to their respective doors and mischievous grins opened the doors.

XxXx

As Koga looked inside of Ayame's room to make sure the coast was clear as he made his way into her room. He noticed that she hadn't unpacked everything, as there were still some boxes full of stuff on her floor. He heard some water running in her bathroom and decided to make himself comfortable on her bed.

When Ayame stepped out of her bathroom clothed in short shorts and thin tank top and no bra, Koga noticed, she was met with an alarming sight of Koga on her bed. She just about shrieked when she remembered that Kagome was wiped from healing the idiot the night before and that she needed her sleep.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" hissed Ayame as she moved through out her room. Koga just smiled at her as she moved about her room picking things up along the way and admiring her assets each time she bent down showing him a nice rounded ass and sometimes flashes of cleavage. When Ayame noticed what he was looking at she threw what she had in her hand at the time, which was a very thick textbook, right at his head and she made a direct hit.

"Can't a guy come check on his girl?" he asked as he rubbed his sore head. _Damn that book was hard_, he thought. Her death glare was answer enough but she answered him with words as well.

"No," she replied. "And since when have I become _your_ girl?"

"Since I decided that I was your 'Protector'."

"What? You didn't decide that you were my 'Protector' I did and the only reason why was because Kagome chose Inuyasha and we thought it was a better idea to have 'Protectors' that were friends." Koga just smirked at her, which just served to piss her off more. _Over pompous_ _bastaird_, Ayame thought as she looked at his wolfish grin. (Bastard)

"Well your sister's choice just snuck into her room too so I'm not the only bad one…here…" Koga was trying not to seem the only bad guy but as he talked Ayame's face grew darker and darker then suddenly there were books flying at his head. As the final book hit his head he watched as Ayame stalked over to her door and yanked it open, resulting in a loud bang, but not before she turned back toward him and said, "If that bastard wakes her up I'm going to enjoy the show." And like that she left with an evil smile on her face, which made Koga fear for his friend's safety.

XxXx

As Inuyasha slowly pushed open Kagome's door he saw a lump in the bed. He slowly walked in and closed the door silently behind him. Her room was pitch-black thanks to the blackout curtains that the apartments had standard in all the bedrooms. He could see however because of his enhanced sight of a Demon. He made his way to her bedside to check on her.

_She really is very beautiful_, he thought. She was lying on her side with her raven hair spread out on the other side of her bed and over her slim shoulders. She had apparently kicked her sheets to the point that they were now around her hips, showing a lot of stomach as her tank she was sleeping in had rode up so that it only covered her chest. Inuyasha was crouched down looking at her face at the same level. He saw her Cupid's bow mouth was slightly open and she looked very young when she was sleeping. Inuyasha's hand itched to touch her face but he settled for her side but as soon as he touched her, her eyes fluttered open.

Inuyasha held perfectly still knowing that if he had woken her up he was in for hell. However she just gave him a sleepy smile that was so sweet and pure that it made his heart skip a beat. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes were half lidded with sleep and Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure if she was fully awake. Suddenly she reached her hand out toward his head and Inuyasha was shocked when she reached for one of his ears. When her fingers finally reached his ear he felt her start to rub it.

The sheer pleasure of her rubbing his ear made his eyes roll back into his head as he suppressed a moan. Inuyasha never allowed anyone to touch his ears but this one girl was able to get past all his defenses, which frightened him a little. Suddenly there was a loud bang, which made Kagome jack knife out of bed and her hand was taken away from Inuyasha's ear.

Kagome looked around disorientated when she saw Inuyasha crouched by her bedside her eyes narrowed into slits, but before she could start berating him for coming into her room her bedroom her door burst open and in the doorway stood a very angry Ayame.

Ayame walked into her sister's room with purposeful strides and she was followed by Koga who was sporting a couple lumps on his head, which he was rubbing in hopes of softening some of the sting from the books that Ayame had thrown at him. Kagome looked between her sister's anger filled face and the young Demon who was rubbing his head but had a smirk on his face. When it looked like Ayame was about to speak Kagome held up her hand to silence her.

"I'm guessing he came into your room uninvited like Dog-boy over here did." Ayame nodded her head toward her sister. Both girls turned toward the boys and noticed that they had a crowd. Through the doorway they could see Rin sitting on Sesshomaru's lap while he sat in one of the two plush chairs in the living room. Miroku was sitting next to Sango on the couch and was being wary of Kirara as she was giving him the evil eye. Then Takeshi and Riku were leaning against the wall opposite Kagome's door with their hands over their mouths obviously hiding their smiles or maybe they were trying to hold in their laughs.

Both Kagome and Ayame turn their gazes back to Inuyasha and Koga and the look in their eyes made both of them take a step back. Both were thinking _if looks could kill_, when Kagome started to get out of bed and Ayame was walking toward her, both the guys were slowly trying to move out of the room.

Everyone else who where outside in the living room were watching the show. Both Rin and Sango were wondering if they'd revile what they were, against their father's orders, or not. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Riku and Takeshi were wondering how the new girls were going to rip into their friends and brother. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Start talking," she demanded. "What in the hell possessed either of you to enter our rooms without permission?" Kagome stood with her hands on her hips and an ice-cold glare directed at both, on the other hand Ayame was ignoring both and was staying silent.

"Ummm… Well…" stuttered Inuyasha as his eyes were firm focused on her bare stomach as Kagome hadn't bothered to pull her shirt down as she had gotten up. Everyone could tell where his eye-line was trained on and the girls rolled their eyes while the guys smirked understanding the appeal. Kagome's whole body was toned but not overly toned and she still had curves. All the guys knew that her body type was Inuyasha's favorite just like everyone knew that Ayame's was Koga's; small, petite but toned as well.

"We just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay," Inuyasha said. "I also didn't want to wake you but to just check… Uh… I'm digging myself into a hole here." At his lame explanation Kagome just shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"So you knew I was still asleep but just wanted to check on me then leave right?" At her question Inuyasha vigorously nodded his head, hoping that he wouldn't end up like Naraku the day before, on the ground groaning. Seeming to accept Inuyasha's explanation Kagome turned to Koga with a raised brow. "So what's your explanation?"

"Same," he said a little too quickly. Ayame finally turned fierce eyes toward him.

"Liar!" she yelled at him. "You knew damn full well that I was awake, yet you barged into my room while I was in the bathroom and made yourself comfortable." Ayame was fuming mad as she yelled. Kagome walked over to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Ayame took a deep breath then turned back toward her sister with pain filled eyes. Kagome had been worried that Koga's attack would bring up bad memories for Ayame and that those memories would become nightmares. Kagome knew that Ayame's expression only happened when she had had nightmares of her parents or her grandfather's deaths, of the bastard catching her and her never being able to get away.

"Tá sé ceart go leor. Calma síos. Lig dom a fháil haitheantas coibhneasta de na guys agus beidh muid ag labhairt faoi. Maith go leor? (It's okay. Calm down. Let me get rid of these guys and we will talk about it. Okay?)" Kagome said reassuringly. Ayame nodded walked to Kagome's bed as she reeled around to the guys with an anger filled gaze. Her heated gaze moved the guys the rest of the way out of her room. As she walked through the door she closed it behind her.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," she said as she stalked toward Koga. "Never and I mean never, go into Ayame's room uninvited. It stresses her out and she's already stressed enough." Kagome was almost nose-to-nose with Koga because she had stood up on her toes to look him in the eye. The look in her eyes told Koga if he ever did that again that there would be a hell to pay like he'd never seen or heard of before. He audibly gulped, then nodded his head in understanding. Kagome gave her evil sweet smile and flattened her feet. She turned to look toward Rin and Sango and they caught the silent _get these guys the hell out of here_. Sango suddenly stood up saying she was hungry and that she had a craving for Italian. Miroku shrugged his shoulders but followed her out the door. Surprisingly it wasn't Rin to get the other three to leave but Sesshomaru himself.

"Rin, I have reservations for us at _Niku no ie_ for the both of us. The attire is semi formal so you need to come with me so that we may find you a suitable outfit." Sesshomaru had stood up, with Rin in his arms, while he had been talking and set her on her feet. He grabbed her hand and started for the door, Riku and Takeshi followed him out. They had left the door open.

As the others left Kagome turned back toward Koga and Inuyasha and said, "We will see you tomorrow." When it looked like they were going to protest she held up a finger that silenced them. "I'm exhausted and don't plan to leave. Ayame is stressed thanks in a large part to you," she said pointedly toward Koga, who looked away from her accusing gaze. "So we will see you tomorrow when classes start. Now will you two please leave?"

"Before we go, here," Inuyasha said as he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful piece. The chain was black steel as was the backing of the pendent. The pendent was beautifully crafted to look like a large dog curled up asleep. The dog was black with a red stone that cradled the onyx dog inside of it. Kagome was surprised that the dog was black, because his line were all silver or white haired. When she looked up at him with questioning eyes he elaborated. "This is a 'Protected' jewelry. I know the dog is wrong but Sesshomaru had a white dog with deep green stone so I just went with the black dog with…a red…stone," he said but as he watched her face and the mystified look on it he became lost for words. "Oh and here as well." He handed her a small piece of paper. "It's my cell number." She just nodded her head still shocked by the necklace; too shocked to notice when Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. That light touch made her head shoot up and he gave a mischievous smile then bolted out the door. She just shook her head and turned to Koga. He too gave her a necklace and a piece of small paper and said it was for Ayame. Soon he was out the door too and Kagome closed the door.

Kagome looked at the necklace Koga had given to her for Ayame. It was more like a chocker than Kagome's, which was on a longer chain and made the pendant, lay just below her collarbone. Ayame's necklace was a light silver chain with a silver etched pendant that looked like a wolf that was howling at the full moon, it was simple yet beautiful. Kagome walked back into her bedroom and noticed that Ayame had pulled back her blinds open making her room much brighter.

"Here for you," Kagome said as she tossed the necklace to Ayame. Ayame caught it and knew that it had been from Koga. At the thought her eyes filled with tears and she just broke down and cried. Kagome knowing that Ayame just needed to vent and cry went to her and just held her. Ayame clung to Kagome like she had that night eleven years ago when she had first come to the Shadowlands.

"It's not fair," she wailed. "Why? Why did he have to be such an inconsiderate jerk? Why didn't he want me? Why did Grandfather have to die? Hell, Why did my parents have to die? It's not fair." Kagome just patted Ayame's back in a comforting gesture as she let all her pent up frustration go and soon Ayame had fallen asleep on Kagome's bed. Kagome brushed away a stray tear on Ayame's face. Kagome was again overcome with exhaustion. After doing as much healing as she had with Koga the night before she was drained and needed her sleep more than anything. So she set her alarm for the next morning and settled in next to her sister for the night. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better_, were her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

Okay finished, this one took awhile to write but mostly because of writer's block and we lost Internet for a couple of days.

Anyways please review, and I will try and get the next one up quicker this time. I still love to read them and they still often give me the inspiration to write.


End file.
